lagrimas de hielo y de fuego
by Ana Victoria
Summary: la vida nunca es como uno lo piensa, la felicidad es un privilegio que no muchos logran alcanzar, no importa quien sea, seas un principe o una reina, pero algun dia todo tendra que terminar. (helsa) tristeza y romance, no te lo pierdas ;) antes llamado "como agua para chocolate"
1. Chapter 1

Como agua para chocolate

**Hola, este es un breve fic que planeo escribir en mis ratos libres, no serán muchos caps. Pero les aseguro que todos van a incluir Helsa, otra cosa que quería comentarles es que el titulo está basado en el de una película mexicana, es una de mis favoritas y la verdad la mejor que he visto.**

La vida en Arendelle no podría ser mejor, todos los habitantes eran felices con el reinado de la reina Elsa, aunque solo había pasado un año desde su coronación el comercio aumento llegando a ser uno de los lugares con mayores recursos. Claro que esto también creo la envidia de los reyes de lugares cercanos, que trataron de llegar a esa riqueza por medio de sus hijos quienes eran enviados a enamorar a la reina, pero esta de la mejor manera declinaba sus propuestas de matrimonio, pues su corazón pertenecía a alguien de quien jamás sospecharían. El príncipe Hans de las islas del sur tenía el privilegio de degustar los dulces labios de la reina solo cuando se encontraban solos, demostrándose su amor con besos y caricias.

Este es el caso de uno de esos encuentros:

_**Pov Elsa**_

_El trabajo me está matando de aburrimiento, no soporto estar todo el día sentada leyendo papeles, algunos sin importancia y otros sumamente desagradables. Tan solo porque mi pueblo es considerado uno de los ricos de Europa todos los reinos cercanos están proponiéndome matrimonio con uno de sus príncipes. Es inútil su intento, puesto que no pienso casar con nadie que no haya conocido antes, además tengo que admitir que estoy profundamente enamorada del menos indicado aunque me cueste admitirlo. Ni siquiera yo todavía me puedo creer que este enamorada de Hans, ese apuesto príncipe sureño que trato de matarme a mí y a mi hermana. Pero por asares del destino ambos nos dimos cuenta de una forma encantadora._

_**Flash back **_

_-solo necesito que me digas que no me amas y dejare de perseguirte- Hans hablaba demasiado preocupado y nervioso_

_-no puedo- respondí triste y cabizbaja sin poder mirarlo a los ojos_

_-Elsa mírame y dime que no me amas- El príncipe me tomo de la barbilla, obligándome a verlo de frente_

_-yo…- no me dejo continuar, solo sentí de pronto unos suaves labios sobre mi boca, moviéndose de forma lenta pausada, memorizando cada rincón de mis labios. No tuve conciencia de nada en ese momento, solo pase los brazos por su cuello devolviendo el beso tímidamente. Esto es algo nuevo para mí, jamás había besado a nadie en mi vida. Me rodeo la cintura con sus manos acercándome todavía más a él. Nos separamos en busca de aire. El me sonrió dulcemente.- Te amo- respondí al fin._

_**Fin del flash back**_

_Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al recordar mi maravilloso primer beso._

_De pronto la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la persona que deseaba ver._

_-hola preciosa- Hans se acercó y rodeo el escritorio quedando detrás de mí._

_-hola- hable tan bajo que seguramente solo yo pude escucharme_

_Hans me tomo de los hombros presionando con sus pulgares mi espalda de y moviendo en forma circular, de tal manera que eliminaba la tensión en mis hombros._

_-Vaya que estas presionada, creo que deberías tomarte una vacaciones, lejos del papeleo y todo eso- no conteste nada solo me relaje y deje que el siguiera con el masaje que tanto me hacía falta. Cerré los ojos tratando de calmarme y dejarme llevar._

_-la verdad creo que si me hacen falta unos días sin ser la reina_

_-te parece si tú y yo nos vamos el fin de semana a una cabaña cerca de la costa_

_-me parece estupendo, solo déjame terminar con esto y iré a decirle a Kei que él se encargara por un par de días_

_-pero ya no te esfuerces tanto, te puede hacer daño_

_-Claro, descuida_

_Hans salió de mi estudio dejándome nuevamente sola, la ida no era mala. Anna no estaría tampoco, pues su luna de miel se había extendido más de lo previsto. Ya hace casi como un mes que se había ido con Kristoff a España y según su carta de ayer. El rey y la reina los invitaron a quedarse un mes más, lo cual Anna no negó y ahora se tardarían más en llegar a casa._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_Era el fin de semana que estaría con Hans. Él ya había alquilado una cabaña cerca de la playa, con una vista preciosa a la costa. Solo tenía que terminar de empacar y nos iríamos. Lleve un par de vestidos, un camisón para dormir, mi cepillo para el cabello, dos pares de zapatos y ropa interior. Cerré la maleta y Salí de mi habitación en busca de Hans. _

_Lo encontré en los establos ya listos para irnos. Cargo mi maleta a Sitron y salimos del palacio. _

_XOXOXOXOXOXOX_

_Una vez que nos instalamos, salimos a caminar._

_Ambos caminamos tomados de la mano, sin un rumbo fijo. Oh eso creía yo._

_-Elsa espera quiero llevarte a un lugar hermoso_

_-¿Dónde es?_

_-solo sígueme, te va a encantar_

_Llegamos a una cueva oscura. No se veía absolutamente nada._

_-conque este es tu lugar hermoso_

_-Elsa es dentro, ven tu sígueme_

_Caminamos a oscuras un rato hasta que Hans me detuvo y me dijo que cerrara los ojos. Me sujeto de las manos y me guio hasta no sé dónde._

_-ok ahora ábrelos_

_Era un lugar maravilloso en realidad, el lugar era simplemente hermoso._

_**Yo no sé cómo describir paisajes exactamente, pero es igual a las cuevas de la rivera maya en México. Busque imágenes en google.**_

_El agua era de un color azul precioso. _

_-¿quieres nadar?_

_-yo no sé como_

_-descuida yo te enseño_

_Hans se quitó la camisa dejando ver su pecho. Me ruborice casi al instante, me di la media vuelta para evitar ponerme en evidencia._

_-descuida, solo confía en mi- Hans me abrazo por detrás, haciendo me girar para verlo a la cara._

_Solo con ver su mirada sobre mí hace que me sienta ardiendo por dentro._

_**Ok, jajajajaja los dejare en suspenso. Espero les guste y díganme si debo seguirlo.**_

_**Bye besos y cuídense.**_

_**Por cierto les recomiendo mucho un fic que se llama "realidades distintas" y es de la escritora rosalinda1601.**_


	2. mi primera vez

Capitulo 2

_Hans se quitó la camisa dejando ver su pecho. Me ruborice casi al instante, me di la media vuelta para evitar ponerme en evidencia._

_-descuida, solo confía en mi- Hans me abrazo por detrás haciéndome girar para verlo directamente a la cara._

_Solo sentir su mirada sobre mí hace que me sienta ardiendo por dentro. _

_Puso sus manos en lo más estrecho de mi cintura atrayéndome hacia él. Me siento extremadamente ruborizada. El olor dulce de su piel es embriagador, sus labios jugando con los míos de una manera tierna pero apasionada al mismo tiempo. El tiempo me pareció muy lento, solo habían pasado como un minuto pero sentía que era una eternidad. Sus manos viajaron de mi cintura a mi espalda tratando de ser delicado, como si quisiera mantenerme calmada para lo que venía después. Mi cuerpo se sentía a punto del borde de la excitación, solo bastaba un pequeño empujón y bang, terminaría siendo suya, pero sin embargo no me importa nada, solo estar a su lado. Soltó el pequeño moño que mantenía atado el corsé de mi vestido y dio inicio a la tarea de desvestirme. Yo quise devolverle el favor pero era una novata en esto, ¿Qué tal si piensa que soy ridícula? No le hago caso a mi subconsciente y desabotono sus pantalones una vez que termine de retirarle el cinturón. El me abraza todavía más fuerte y siento sus latidos cardiacos hasta el cielo. Saca mi vestido de un tirón dejándome casi desnuda, solo las bragas y las vendas (1) cubren mi piel blanca. Se retira lo más calmado posible su ropa interior. En ese momento mi corazón se detuvo, no puedo respirar y mis piernas tiemblan. Hans entra en el agua extendiéndome la mano para que lo haga también, me quito lo que me queda de ropa y entro al agua junto con el apoyándome en sus brazos, puesto que no sé nadar y este lugar se ve bastante profundo. Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos para sostenerme de él y no hundirme. Siento su respiración en mi cuello y segundos después sus labios. Siento escalofríos tan solo de tocar su piel caliente a comparación de la mía que es bastante fría. Trato de no gemir pero me es imposible permanecer en silencio, solo me limito a suspirar entrecortadamente._

_Siento su miembro cerca de mi lo cual alimenta a la Elsa loca de amor por Hans que no para de gritarme que lo haga, pero me siento insegura, ¿Qué tal si algo sale mal? Mis dudas se disipan de un momento a otro cuando él me pregunta si quiero que esto continúe. Respondo que si a los pocos segundos de que me lo dijo. Me toma de la cintura elevándome y haciendo que él entre en mí lentamente. No puede evitar gemir ante su intrusión, yo sabía que la primera vez era dolorosa pero ese dolor era opacado por todo el placer que sentía y recorría cada parte de mi ser. _

_-¿te duele mucho?- su voz era entrecortada y respiraba demasiado rápido_

_-n-no estoy vi-bien_

_Comenzó a embestirme lentamente, el placer es incomparable, no puedo controlar cada una de las emociones, su espalda se cubre de una ligera capa de escarcha causada por mi contacto._

_Me siento temblando de amor por él, cada embestida es como una estocada a mi corazón, que me llena de amor y pasión. Hans besa lo que está a su alcance de mi cuerpo, besa el espacio entre mi pecho y el cuello, no puedo parar de gemir, siento el calor aumentar y estallando en sus brazos. De pronto no puedo aguantar más, estallo en miles de trozos de hielo que se desmoronan como una avalancha dentro de mí, grito de placer puro. Esto es el cielo, jamás me sentí mejor._

_Hans se une también, después de un par de segundos de mí, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y él apoya su rostro en mi pecho, gimiendo._

_Lo abrazo con la poca fuerza que me queda, estoy completamente agotada, no puedo hablar o moverme siquiera. Hans debe tener bastante para que después de esto todavía me mantenga a mí a flote. _

_Nado hasta un "escalón" del cenote (__**jajajajaja si ya sé cómo se llama, gracias Kaly Paola) **__para descansar, apenas recupero el aliento puedo hablar._

_-eso fue lo mejor que haya vivido jamás, gracias_

_-no gracias a ti por confiar en mi_

_-no necesito confiar en ti, porque te amo_

_-yo también te amo- se acerca para besarme muy lento, este beso es uno de los mejores que me ha dado hasta ahora- ¿aun quieres aprender a nadar?_

_-creí que eso solo era para invitarme a entrar_

_-jajá bueno si algo, pero aun así creo que tendré que enseñarte, porque la verdad si pienso invitarte a venir seguido- me hablo con una voz ronca y seductora que me hizo temblar._

_Asentí nuevamente y el me ayudo a entrar de nuevo en el agua sin hundirme._

_Pasamos lo que nos quedó de la tarde en el cenote nadando y besándonos._

_-Ya tenemos que irnos- le dije, seguramente ya es de noche y nosotros aquí metidos todavía, aunque no me importaría quedarme para siempre que con Hans. _

_Nos vestimos rápido una vez que salimos del agua. Al salir notamos que no era tan tarde como pensaba pero aun así, ya era tarde. Los rayos anaranjados del atardecer iluminaban el agua de tal manera que parecía oro líquido. Caminamos tomados de la mano hasta la cabaña que alquilamos y entramos para descansar._

_Al caer la noche una horrible tormenta cayo y esto no me dejaba dormir. Después de que me entere que mis padres fallecieron en una tormenta en medio del mar le tome miedo. Un rayo ilumino la estancia. Esto es mucho para mí. Me levante de mi cama y fui hasta la de Hans._

_-Hans, despierta- lo moví un poco para que despertara_

_-Elsa ¿estás bien, te pasa algo?_

_-¿puedo dormir contigo?_

_-¿acaso tienes miedo?_

_-miedo ¿yo? Jajá no me hagas reír_

_Un trueno me sobresalto y grite sin que yo me diera cuenta, entre rápido a la cama de Hans tapándome con las cobijas._

_-está bien si le tengo miedo a las tormentas_

_El me acerco a su pecho de manera protectora_

_-descuida, yo estoy contigo y no voy a dejar que nada te pase_

_Lo abrase lo más fuerte que pude hasta quedarme profundamente dormida._

_**En la época de frozen que es aproximadamente por ahí del 1870 al 1900 las mujeres utilizaban vendas debajo del corsé para que al caminar no las lastimara.**_

_**Hola a todos¡ quiero agradecer a las que me dejaron rews el cap anterior, se los agradezco. Y recuerden que mientras más rews reciba más rápido actualizo ok **____** bye y besos**_


	3. una pequeña pelea

Capitulo 3

Abrí los ojos lentamente, me siento adormecida aun, no he despertado totalmente pero puedo sentir una respiración en mi nuca, giro con cuidado para tratar de no despertar a Hans. Dormido se ve mucho más joven, su rostro refleja paz y tranquilidad, inerte. Lo abrazo pasando un brazo por su hombro y otro por su cintura. No quiero separarme de él, jamás. El día anterior paso por mi mente, lo que me hiso sonrojarme al máximo. Fue mi primera vez, ya no tenía pureza y se la había entregado al hombre que más amaba en este mundo. ¿Así es como Anna se siente? Tan perdidamente enamorada y volando en las nubes, con un solo pensamiento y el corazón. Siento un pequeño roce en mi espalda.

-¿hace cuánto estas despierta?

-muy poco

-¿pudiste dormir bien?

-sí, gracias por ayudarme noche, no hubiera podido dormir nada

-sabes que no importa lo que sea yo lo are si con eso eres feliz

-no sabes cómo te amo

-y yo a ti preciosa

XOXOXOXOXOX

Después de desayunar ambos salimos a caminar a la playa.

-Hans ¿estarás con migo si yo quedo embarazada?

-pues, supongo que si- me lo dijo dudando lo cual me hiso sentirme insegura de sus palabras

-¿Por qué lo dudas?

-no, es solo que no ¿crees que es demasiado pronto para pensar en eso?

-tú fuiste el que me llevo ayer a ese lugar y me quito mi virginidad

-yo no escuche que me dijeras que no, o te quejaras- eso fue el colmo

-entonces veo que no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo el maldito engreído que engaño a mi hermana- mi tono de voz aumento, estoy molesta. Pensé que él me apoyaría pero veo que me equivoque, las personas no cambian

-no vuelvas a llamarme de esa forma, yo no trate de matarla en dos ocasiones

-esos fueron accidentes, ¿Quién te crees tú para juzgarme?

-esa misma pregunta te la iba a hacer a ti- no se ni lo que pienso, solo quiero librar mi enojo y no soy consciente de mis acciones

-te odio- le suelto mirándolo a los ojos, puedo notar como desaparecía ese brillo singular en sus ojos

-pues el sentimiento es mutuo- siento mi corazón romperse en pedazos, seguramente lo dijo porque estaba molesto pero no pude evitar sentirme triste.

-me voy- digo con la voz entrecortada y con los ojos a punto de estallar en lágrimas. Camino hasta la casa dejando una estela de nieve por todo el camino. Abro la puerta y la cierro de golpe, ya no contengo más las ganas de llorar, me deslizo por la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el piso y estallo en llanto. Cubro mi rostro manchado de lágrimas con mis rodillas que están casi tocando mi pecho. Después de desahogarme un poco me levanto y comienzo empacar todas mis pertenencias, no quiero pasar ni un momento más a solas con él. Cierro la maleta y la levanto de la cama, estoy a punto de tomar la perilla cuando la puerta se abre de golpe. Hans parece haber estado llorando también, sus ojos y nariz están ligeramente rojos y su respiración es agitada. Mira que traigo mi maleta en la mano y me abraza fuertemente rompiendo a llorar. Todavía no puedo reaccionar cuando siento que me besa con necesidad.

-lo lamento tanto Elsa, fui un completo idiota, no debí hablarte así. Eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido jamás y tengo miedo de no ser el hombre que mereces, ni ser el mejor padre para nuestros hijos. Solo perdóname reaccione de una manera estúpida

-Hans… yo- no puedo controlar el arrepentimiento en mi corazón, esto en parte es culpa mía, fui demasiado rápido y seguramente lo puse nervioso- lo lamento, esto también es mi culpa, lleve las cosas muy rápido, tu eres el hombre que más amo en este mundo y no sé qué haría sin ti.

-Elsa tú no tienes nada de que disculparte, eres la persona más perfecta y yo un completo idiota

-Hans te amo- en ese instante el brillo en sus ojos volvió a aparecer pero no como antes, este era más oscuro que me ocasiono un escalofrió que me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Me tomo por la cintura atrayéndome hacia él y besándome muy rápido y con una pasión incomparable. Sentía como mis labios eran succionados por su boca robándome varios suspiros. Deje caer la maleta en el suelo y pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Cerro la puerta sin separase de mi ni un solo momento. Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando sentí algo húmedo rosando mis labios pidiéndome la entrada, accedí y en cuanto lo hice me quede sin aliento cuando su lengua se pasó por mi boca jalándome los labios muy fuerte. Ya no puedo más, comenzó a quitarle la ropa lentamente sin detenerme. Las cosas avanzaron demasiado rápido desde ese instante. Volvimos a hacer el amor, pero esta era una experiencia nueva para mí, sentir su cuerpo caliente sobre el mío me excitaba todavía más hasta que caí rendida en sus brazos.

**Hola, quiero decirles que estoy feliz de que mi fic haya sido tan aceptado, pero aun no alcanzo la meta así que tendré que motivarlo un poco. **

**Necesito 7 rews, si consigo en cada capítulo los 7 actualizare al día siguiente, pero si no los consigo, entonces los rews que me faltaron serán los días que no actualizare, ok, si consigo más de 7 entonces actualizare ese mismo día. Espero estén de acuerdo, lamento llegar a este extremo pero no puedo seguir con solo uno o dos rews por cap.**

**Besos y cuídense **


	4. elsa despierta

-Elsa despierta, tenemos que irnos- Hans la mecía suavemente tratando de despertar- ya es tarde

La reina abrió los ojos pesadamente. Habían acordado que por la noche se irían de regreso para poder llegar temprano al palacio. Solo habían pasado como cinco minutos después de la media noche pero ambos presas del sueño se quedaron dormidos y Hans se despertó por el ruido de un ave tocando en la ventana.

-Hans ¿Qué hora es?- Elsa miro a su alrededor, estaba en completa oscuridad, de no ser por l lámpara de aceite que El sureño cargaba estarían en penumbra.

-son las doce de la noche, tenemos que irnos- Hans tomo su maleta y la de Elsa y abrió la puerta para salir y cargarlas a Sitron. Salió tallándose un ojo, aún estaba medio dormida. Trato de encontrar a su pelirrojo, pero su estado y la noche no eran muy buenos aliados, casi se da un buen golpe cundo siente unos fuertes brazos sosteniéndola de la cintura.

-es acá Elsa, de verdad etas dormida, mejor nos vamos mañana temprano

-no estoy bien, vámonos- a pesar de que estaba cansada trato de disimular y se montó en Sitron con ayuda de Hans. Cuando estaban a medio camino volvió a quedar dormida y el pelirrojo se dio cuenta esta vez, y para evitar que se cayera la rodeo con un brazo y la sentó en sus piernas para cuidarla. La tomo como si la arrullara y le dio un suave beso en la coronilla. La rubia que ni se inmutaba de en donde estaba apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de su amado.

De verdad que esta mujer tenía una habilidad para volverlo loco de amor. Aun costaba creer que hace casi unos meses estuvo a punto de matarla, su corazón se sentía a punto de explotar cuando tenia a la reina del hielo en sus brazos, solo bastaba una mirada para hacerlo volar.

Sus facciones finas y su belleza no tenían comparación con cualquier chica que haya visto jamás. Su cabello era extraño de encontrar en una doncella, el océano azul de sus profundos ojos se hacían cada vez más profundos con cada una de sus emociones. Los ojos son las ventanas del alma, se dijo a si mismo convenciéndose que su corazón era el más cálido de todos. Aún más que el de Anna, solo ella le dio una oportunidad cuando nadie más se la había permitido.

Estaba condenado a morir pero por alguna razón, ella lo impidió. No soporto la idea de tenerla cerca, pero con el tiempo fue conociendo más y su corazón rogaba el perdón de la soberana. Solo basto un simple choque de miradas para darse cuenta de que estaba completamente enamorado de la reina de Arendelle.

Su vida siempre había sido triste y llena de frustraciones, pero cuando se tomó el tiempo de conocerla su vida se llenó de felicidad, literalmente ella es lo más hermoso de toda su vida.

Llegaron a Arendelle como a eso de las dos de la mañana, de verdad se le había hecho más largo el camino de regreso que el de ida. Tomo a Elsa de las piernas y la cargo para llevarla adentro.

Cruzo el palacio para llegar a su habitación. Abrió la puerta con tocados azules para depositarla suavemente en la cama. La cubrió con una manta y estaba a punto de salir cuando se escuchó un quejido proveniente de Elsa.

-Hans, no me siento bien

-descuida seguro solo te mareaste por el viaje- el pelirrojo se arrodillo al pie de la cama para quedar frente a Elsa, colocando su mano en la frente de la rubia para revisar que no tuviera fiebre. Solo tenía un poco, pero no era para alarmarse.

-¿te puedes quedar conmigo eta noche?- Elsa sonaba débil

-está bien- Hans se retiró la botas antes de entrar en la cama. La abrazo por la cintura tratando de ser delicado y no incomodarla- te amo- le dijo antes de besar su frente y quedarse completamente dormido.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Al despertar Hans reviso a Elsa de nuevo, esta vez la fiebre estaba muy alta. Esta vez sí se alarmo, no era muy común que la reina de las nieves se enfermara.

-Hans no me siento bien- Elsa despertó sitiándose como si le hubiera caído una tonelada encima

-descuida, llamare al médico enseguida, te vas a mejorar

Hans salió corriendo en busca del doctor

-auxilio, necesito que me ayude, la reina Elsa está hirviendo en fiebre

-joven cálmese, ¿Dónde se encuentra la reina?

-está en su cuarto

-pues vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder- el doctor tomo su maletín y metió una caja de medicamentos. Los dos salieron sin decirse una palabra más en rumbo a la habitación de Elsa. Cundo llegaron encontraron a la reina ella estaba dormida.

-Elsa, despierta, el doctor está aquí

-Hans…- la rubia hablo en un susurro débil

El doctor tomo su temperatura y con su estetoscopio reviso sus latidos cardiacos

-príncipe Hans le recomiendo salga por favor, esto no se ve muy bien

-claro que no, no pienso dejarla sola

-majestad la reina está en buenas manos, por favor, solo salga

El pelirrojo resignado salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Se sentó en el suelo cansado de estar de pie tanto tiempo. Paso un largo rato y el medico no salía, hasta que por fin se escucharon los pasos del hombre detrás de la puerta. Hans se levantó rápidamente. Se abrió la puerta mostrando el rostro preocupado del doctor.

-¿Qué pasa, que es lo que tiene?

-la reina Elsa está muy grave, pesco una enfermedad conocida como fiebre escarlata, esta enfermedad es muy peligrosa, normalmente es contagiada en lugares donde hay agua de mar no pura y sal

-yo también estuve al contacto con esa agua, pero yo no me contagie

-la reina estuvo encerrada muchos años, sus sistema inmunológico no estaba preparado para algo así

-todo esto es culpa mía, yo fui quien la llevo a ese cenote, quería que pasara un buen fin de semana pero solo la enferme, soy un completo idiota

-joven, esto no es culpa suya, usted no tenía ni idea, y tal vez usted también la tenga

Después de su plática con el doctor él fue llevado a su consultorio para hacerle unos exámenes y determinar si, el tenía fiebre. Sus resultados revelaron que él no era portador del virus.

Elsa estaba siendo sometida a varios tratamientos para poder quitarle la enfermedad, varios de ellos eran sumamente dolorosos. Tenían que darle inyecciones cuyas agujas eran casi de siete centímetros en los brazos y en las piernas. Mientras Hans se sentía terrible, en cierto modo si era su culpa pero no tenía intenciones de haberle hecho nada malo. Se encontraba en una depresión terrible, casi no comía y no hablaba con nadie. Una tarde mientras estaba en su cuarto tomo una pequeña navaja e hiso un corte en su muñeca, no planeaba quitarse la visa solo sentía que le estaba pagando a su reina con su dolor todo lo que ocasiono.


	5. perdon

**De verdad lamento anta tardanza pero tengo unos problemas técnicos, si se lo que van a decir; "ella siempre con sus pretextos " y lo sé, pero espero disfruten esta cap., lamento si es un poco corto pero casi no tengo tiempo y es una computadora prestada la que estoy usando, ya no los distraigo y disculpen otra vez.**

La noche estaba pasando demasiado lento para le reina. La fiebre se mantenía alta y las inyecciones que le tenían que someter eran sumamente dolorosas, pero sin embargo trataba de ser fuerte, más que nada por Anna, por Olaf, Hans y su reino. Por las tardes trataba de verlo pero siempre que preguntaba por él, los sirvientes le decían que estaba ocupado o que simplemente no lo encontraban. Una tarde se la paso llorando. Era irónico, siempre se dijo a si misma que por los hombre no hay que llorar, que no valía sus lágrimas, pero ahora que realmente creía haber encontrado el verdadero amor se sentía sola e impotente. Extrañaba su calor, su dulce olor a agua de mar y sus besos, ¡dios como extrañaba esos labios! Cada noche sin falta tenia uno, lleno de amor y cariño, los días se volvieron más tristes sin él. El dolor físico que sentía no era comparado con el de su corazón.

-doctor ¿no ha llegado aún?

-me temo que no majestad

Cada día que pasaba era una espina de hielo más enterrada en su corazón.

-han pasado ya dos días sin comer, por lo menos pruebe la sopa- en esa ocasión otro fallido intento de parte de Gerda para que la rubia comiera, pero ella no quería ni probar un bocado.

-no tengo hambre, ¿no sabe si Hans llego ya?

-no lo sé alteza

-no pienso comer nada si el no está aquí

-Elsa, todos están preocupados por ti, y te aseguro que la princesa Anna se preocuparía también

-no quiero

Mientras con Hans…

Todos los días pasaba delante esa puerta blanca con copos de nieve pintados en azul, sin tener el valor de ver a os ojos a la mujer que amaba pero que causo tanto dolor y sufrimiento. Si tan solo hubiera pensado bien las cosas, jamás estaría pasando por eso. Las tardes se la pasaba triste y lamentándose en la montaña del norte; el hielo le recordaba a ella, frio y duro, pero hermoso. Sin embargo, su castillo de hielo empezaba a deteriorarse y Hans, pasaba todas las tardes tratando de arreglarlo. Al terminar siempre y sin falta hacia un norte en su muñeca tratando de calmar el dolor que le causaba el estar lejos de Elsa sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada. Extrañaba las noches con ella, su risa y su mirada, extraña hablar con ella y abrazarla, decirle que la amaba.

El amor es una mierda, duele por todo, y son de esos sufrimientos horribles de los que no puedes salir no importa cuántos años pasen.

-Cada vez que estoy sin ella me lastimo, pero no tengo el valor suficiente de poder pedirle perdón

Así pasaron los días, llorando por el otro, sin poder verse. Calendo en una depresión intensa.

Una tarde Elsa ya harta de estar sentada en esa cama, se levantó y llego a instalarse en un piano que sus padres le pusieron en su cuarto durante su encierro. Coloco sus dedos delgados sobre las teclas y comenzó a tocar:

_This is a story that I ve _

_Never told_

_I gotta get this off_

_My chest to the let it go_

_I need to take back_

_The light inside you stole_

_You are criminal_

_And you Steal like _

_You are a pro_

_All the pain and the truht_

_I wear like a battle wound_

_So a shamed, so confused_

_I was brocken and bruised_

_Now I am a warrior_

_Now I ve got thicker skin_

_I am a warrior_

_I am stronger tan I ve_

_Ever been_

_And my armor, is made_

_Of Steel, you cant get in_

_I am warrior _

_And you cant never_

_Hurt me again _

_Out of the ashes _

_I am burning like a fire_

_You cant save apoligies _

_Your nothing but a liar_

_I got shame _

_I be got the scares_

_That I never show_

_I am a suvirvor_

_In more ways thant you know_

_Cause all the pain _

_And the truth_

_I wear like a battle wound_

_So a shamed, so confused_

_I not broken, or bruised_

_Now I am a warrior_

_Now I got thicker skin _

_I Am warrior _

_I am stronger than_

_I ever been _

_And my armor, _

_Is made of Steel_

_You cant get in_

_I am warrior_

_And you cant never hurt me _

No pudo terminar de cantar cuando sintió un gran dolor de cabeza, se llevo las manos a la frente tratando de calmarlo pero no daba resultado. Se levantó bruscamente pero sus piernas no soportaron su propio peso y cayó al suelo, desde ese momento todo se volvió negro.

Hans caminaba por los jardines del castillo cuando dos guardias llegaron corriendo muy alarmados.

-Príncipe Hans la reina está muy grave y el doctor quiere verlo urgentemente

-¡pero que fue lo que le paso ¡

-la encontraron desmayada en el suelo de su habitación

Los tres hombres corrieron hacia la habitación de la reina. A llegar el pelirrojo abrió la puerta, encontrando al doctor y a Elsa.

-Príncipe Hans la reina está muy mal, la falta de alimento la dejo muy baja de defensas y la enfermedad avanzo muy rápido, me temo que puede que ella muera si no la atendemos correctamente, pero hay otro asunto que necesito hablar con usted, La reina Elsa tubo intimidad con usted?

En ese instante Hans se sonrojo mucho, pues no esperaba que le preguntaran semejante cosa

-pues… si

-déjeme decirle que va a ser padre, la reina tiene cuatro semanas de embarazo

Hans en ese momento quedo petrificado, Elsa estaba embarazada y él fue un cobarde.

Desde ese entonces siempre estaba a su lado aunque no despertara, para él su mirada decía más de mil palabras.

-prometí que siempre estaría a tu lado y lo voy a cumplir, te apoyare no importa lo que pase- se inclinó a depositar un casto beso en su frente – te amo Elsa

-Hans…

-Elsa despertaste, te extrañe muchísimo, no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy de no haber estado contigo antes, soy un competo imbécil

-cómo pudiste dejarme sola, llore por ti, y tú nunca te preocupaste por mi

-no digas eso Elsa, yo te amo, y si, te deje sola, pero yo me sentía horrible por haberte causado tanto dolor

-ya lárgate de aquí no quiero verte

-mira esto- Hans se levantó las mangas de su camisa dejando ver todos los cortes en sus brazos y muñecas – lo hice por ti, quiero pagar por todo lo que te hice, por favor perdóname- se acercó estrechándola en sus brazos

-suéltame… no… p-por favor…- dijo Elsa entre sollozos. La rubia trataba de soltarse pero Hans la tenía firmemente apresada – Hans… basta- la reina rompió en llanto finalmente aceptando el abrazo, pero no devolviéndolo, tomando la camia del pelirrojo en sus puños mientras el sureño le acariciaba su cabello.

-te amo, a ti y a nuestro hijo

-Espera que ¡?- dijo rompiendo el abrazo

-creí que tú ya lo sabias, estas embarazada

-ni siquiera yo lo sabia

-pero que mala madre eres. Dijo Hans en tono de broma haciéndose el enojado

-si claro mira quien lo dice

-jajajaja, te extrañaba demasiado

-y yo a ti

Ambos compartieron un tierno beso que crecía más y más a cada instante hasta que Hans termino sobre ella besando su cuello

-te amo- suspiro la rubia

-y yo a ti

Los besos se volvieron todavía más demandantes a cada minuto, compartiendo aliento entre los dos, Hans levanto el camisón de Elsa hasta quitar de u vista aquella prendo, liberando sus pechos blancos y fríos como la porcelana. Ella le retiro la camisa muy rápido, ni siquiera vio pasar el tiempo cuando ambos ya estaban sin ropa.

-majestad, déjeme decirle que se ve espectacular

El sureño la abrazo entrando en ella lentamente, Elsa soltó un gemido sonoro y enterró sus uñas en su espalda. Hans se vivía muy lentamente de arriba abajo, mientras la reina le besaba el cuello, los hombros, y los labios.

Hasta que llegó un momento en el que sus brazos ya no soportaron su cuerpo y tubo que apoyarse con las piernas. Penetrando más en el lugar exacto.

-¡ahí, Hans!- ambos cayeron debilitados y cansados

-Te amo


	6. hola mis criaturitas del señor XD

**Hola mis criaturitas del señor, jajaja, si soy fan del rubius, es súper cómico jajaja, pero bueno, me da gusto que hay personas que sigan leyendo esto después de todos los pretextos que les doy T.T, pero está bien que me presionen, de no ser por eso nunca actualizaría XD. Espero les guste este capítulo y lamento si es algo corto pero que se le va a hacer jajaja.**

La noche era fría y eso ocasionaba una baja temperatura en la habitación, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía molestarle, estaban abrazados en frente de la chimenea con una manta para ambos, Elsa sentada en las piernas del pelirrojo mientras el acariciaba sus delgados cabellos platinos con sumo cuidado. Desde que Anna llego de su luna de miel es bastante difícil que puedan disfrutar momentos así, pues cuando se enteró que su hermana estaba embarazada del hombre que las traiciono y que intento matarla no se permitía dirigirle la palabra a Elsa, sin embargo, eran felices los ratos como estos que podían estar tan cerca uno del otro en paz, con el embarazo de cinco meses de la reina se tenía que dejarla descansar y últimamente se sentía cohibida por tantas atenciones que Hans y sus sirvientes le daban, no le gustaba mucho que las personas le prestaran tanta atención a ella. Puesto que el tiempo pasaba también crecían los síntomas, como los antojos y los cambios de humor bástate cómicos para la princesa y un verdadero tormento para Hans quien en una ocasión tuvo que cruzar media ciudad para traerle manzanas en pleno invierno a las tres de la mañana, pero todo valía la pena con hacer feliz a su futura esposa. Si, esposa. Como los dignatarios se enteraron por boca de una persona desconocida del embarazo de la reina y de quien era el padre del futuro consorte de Arendelle, "obligaron" a la reina a contraer nupcias con él, pero para ninguno de los dos les pareció molestarle o incomodarle, al contrario, Elsa prácticamente lloro de completa felicidad, al verse en esta ocasión especial, pero no todo puede ser de color de rosa. Los problemas entre hermanas aun no terminan y aunque en cierto modo a Anna le alegraba que la persona que más quería en todo el mundo encontrara la felicidad no podía evitar sentir cierto resentimiento hacia Hans, aun no lo había podido perdonar por todo lo que hizo en un pasado, y se le dificultaba poder verlo a los ojos. Por ahora solo se limitaba a dar el "hola" y el "buenas noches". Pero nos estamos apartando del tema principal; la felicidad. La noche avanzaba y el frio aumentaba todavía más en el palacio, lo cual pareció dar efecto en el pelirrojo, quien comenzó a temblar ligeramente, Elsa se dio cuenta al instante.

-¿tienes frio?

-un poco, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien

-Hans, si quieres me puedo sentar a tu lado, no me importa en absoluto

-no tienes que hacerlo, si te sientes cómoda puedes quedarte aquí

-pero no quiero que tú te enfríes, te puedes enfermar y créeme que yo sé cómo se siente

-pero yo quiero que te sientas bien contigo misma antes de que nazca nuestro bebe

Elsa rio ligeramente por el ultimo comentario, es realmente tierno que él se esté preocupando por eso aunque falten todavía cuatro meses para el nacimiento de su hijo.

-Hans, aún falta bastante tiempo para eso y además estoy bien, no me molesta en absoluto

-de verdad quiero que tú seas feliz y nuestro hijo también

-yo soy feliz si tu estas a mi lado, sin importar lo que los demás digan o piensen de nosotros

-te amo Elsa

-y yo a ti

Pero antes de que pudieran compartir un beso, la rubia abrió los ojos y sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto el pelirrojo preocupado al no recibir los labios dulces de la reina sobre los suyos

-Él bebe se está moviendo- dijo señalando su abultado vientre que se movía de manera insistente

-te apuesto lo que quieras a que será un niño- hablo Hans

-si como no, era una niña

-un niño

-una niña

-sabes mejor no hay que dar preferencia, sea lo que sea lo amaremos

-no pudiste haberlo dicho mejor

-pero creo que un niño no estaría nada mal

-Hans

-bien, bien

-jajaja


	7. AHORA SI

**Siento la tardanza pero he estado ocupada por muchas razones, estuve en medio de una depresión amorosa y no tenía nada de inspiración, y ayude a una amiga también a arreglar un problema con otra persona que sinceramente y hasta aquí lo digo, que hipócrita es, y tercero le voy a echar la culpa a mis hermanos porque siempre que me decidía a escribir ellos siempre hacían algo que casualmente me encanta hacer, como ver películas, ir al parque, etc., y a mi hermana rebeca porque siempre que ya me veía en la computadora me decía que viéramos videos helsa y como negarme. Pero al fin ya arregle lo que tenía que arreglar o más o menos y estoy de vuelta, y quizás pueda actualizar solo los sábados o domingos. Pero ya no los dejare arrumbados, y otra cosa, aunque me tarde mucho actualizando tengan en cuenta que yo jamás dejare ninguna de mis historias incompletas. **

Los meses pasaron muy rápido, de un instante a otro se podría decir que su vida dio un giro radical. Ya no podría llamarse soledad la que estas dos personas experimentaban antes de estar cerca uno del otro. Las noches son cada vez menos frías, y el verano en el reino se estaba acercando cada vez más, para colmo de la reina quien en su estado podría darle más incomodidad de lo que aparentaba.

Los nueve meses de gestación del embarazo habían cumplido ya su fecha y solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el heredero al trono de Arendelle naciera. Los padres estaban muy emocionados y la vez nerviosos jamás se imaginaron en ningún futuro como padres hasta ahora.

La mañana se mostró fresca e iluminada por los primeros rayos del sol que se colaron por las cortinas de los aposentos de la reina. Ese pequeño y molesto hilo de luz le daba justo en la cara despertando a platinada que dormía cómodamente.

-no, no quiero despertar- murmuro adormecida para sí misma, trato de cubrirse con la manta pero le fue imposible conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

Rendida salió de la cama y fue directo al baño para vomitar, odiaba los mareos por las mañanas. ¿Cómo a una persona podría llamar a esa etapa la mejor de ser madre?, el dolor de cabeza, los antojos, la hinchazón, el dolor de espalda y ni hablar de los cambios de humor. Recordó las palabras el doctor durante la preparación que se le daba a Hans y a ella para saber cuidar al bebe y todo eso. "la mejor etapa del embarazo o de la maternidad es el corto periodo de tiempo antes del nacimiento, él bebe se mueve mucho más permitiendo a los padres convivir aun dentro del vientre".

-mierda- susurro una vez que el vómito seso, como quería que todo eso terminara por fin, claro le gustaba la idea de ser madre, pero la carga que esto implicaba ya la tenían harta. Lo único beneficiario de todo esto era que no tenía que trabajar tanto ahora, ya que los sirvientes se dedicaban a atenderla las veinticuatro horas, al igual que Hans y su hermana quien también anuncio su embarazo de tres meses hace una semana. Los problemas entre las dos se habían acabado gracias a un pequeño accidente después de la última gran pelea.

Flash back

_-Anna entiende, yo quiero a Hans y no importa lo mucho que lo odies, él es mucho mejor ahora y es sincero conmigo_

_-y lo que yo sienta no te importa, no te importa que yo esté embarazada al igual que tú y el me haga daño, lo que él hizo es imperdonable_

_-lo que yo te hizo de niñas también lo fue _

_-yo ya te perdone por eso_

_-y si yo quiero perdonar a alguien dices que está mal_

_La pelirroja se quedó con la boca cerrada sin nada más en la mente con que contraatacar_

_-te odio, ojala no fueras mi hermana- Anna salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta de golpe, nadie se dio cuenta que desde hace años la araña que colgaba del estudio ya se había aflojado y con cualquier movimiento brusco esta caería, pero como nunca fue muy escandaloso el catillo nada ocurrió, hasta ahora._

_La reina dolida por las palabras de su hermana pudo alcanzar a escuchar un ruido, al alzar la mirada se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y de no ser por su reflejos al crear un escudo de hielo ella ya no estaría viva pero por la impresión cayo desmayada al suelo. _

_La princesa, que no estaba muy lejos, corrió a ver lo que paso al escuchar el estruendo que se causó. Al llegar abrió la puerta de golpe y grito asustada de que su hermana ya no despertara. Hans llego después de ella y se inclinó para recoger a su reina del suelo y llevarla a otro lugar para asegurarse que estaba bien. _

_Ya después investigados los hechos pudieron llegar a la conclusión de lo que ocurrió y claro Anna creía que fue por lo que ella dijo y acabo por olvidar todo y arreglar las cosas con Elsa una vez que despertó._

Fin del flash back

Se recostó sobre la cama pensando en lo que pasaría después, una vez que naciera su hijo todo sería distinto, tendría mas trabajo ahora no laboral pero si familiar.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar que se abría la puerta. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a su príncipe adorado con su desayuno.

-buenos días

-buenos días amor- Hans dejo l charola sobre la cama y depositar un beso en los labios de Elsa,-¿Cómo amaneció él bebe?

-como siempre, sabes creo que no hemos pensado el nombre, y supongo que ahora que no me siento tan mal podríamos hablar de eso.

-me parece bien, pero primero come, necesitas alimentarte bien- tomo la cuchara lentamente y degusto un trozo de fruta del pequeño tazón.

-gracias, por preocuparte tanto por mí, pero no tienes que hacerlo- ella siguió comiendo para darle gusto a su querido pelirrojo. Una vez que termino dejo a un lado la charola y siguió con la conversación pendiente.

-ok, dime un nombre que te guste- hablo acomodándose aun sentada en la cama

-me gusta Santiago

-y para niña?

-Elsa, es mi favorito

-jajaja, Hans yo ya me llamo Elsa y aunque no me interesa compartir mi nombre me parece que también hay que darle un nombre especial a nuestro bebe.

-bien, entonces me gusta Eliza

-que parecido, no crees?- dijo burlona al notar el gran parecido de ese nombre con el suyo.

-oye, también me gusta porque "para Eliza" de Beethoven es mi pieza favorita

-bien, también me gusta la idea

-y a ti?

-para niño me gusta Andrés, y para niña Victoria **(que parecido nombre no creen XD LOL)**

-son hermosos, al igual que tu

-gracias

Una vez que se levantó (por fin), se dirigió a su oficina para hacer el trabajo del día.

-muy bien, que tenemos aquí- murmuro para ella misma mientras se sentaba y tomaba un sobre del montón que tenía. Paso un rato después ya casi había terminado su papeleo, cuando sitio un pequeño golpe en su vientre. Sonrió al reconocer la sensación de su pequeño hijo no nato moviéndose inquieto.

-ya casi acabo, sé que es aburrido pero tenemos que acabarlo ok?- pero aun no conforme con eso volvió a patear sin hacer caso a las palabras de su madre- tienes que salir pronto, y te va a gustar, estamos entrando al verano y el clima es cálido, tu tía y tu tío te van a querer muchísimo, al igual que yo y tu padre, él es maravilloso y cariñoso, y divertido, a veces es algo arrogante pero seguro te llevaras bien con él. Y yo estaré siempre a tu lado para cuidarte, jugaremos mucho en familia y pronto tendrás también un primo con quien correr por todos lados, te esperamos con ansias tu llegada.- termino de hablar con su vientre.

De pronto sintió un gran golpe que la obligo a doblarse del dolor, era como un golpe muy caliente que le lastimo demasiado. La única preocupación en su mente era su bebe y no ella, todo pensamiento fuera bueno o malo se fue de su alcance al darse cuenta de que comenzó a sangrar por entre sus piernas. Estaba claro, él bebe estaba por nacer.

-h…Hans, ayuda- trato de gritar pero la voz se quebraba cada vez que intentaba hablar. Por suerte Gerda entro a la habitación para hacer la limpieza del día cuando vio a su querida Elsa sangrando y más pálida de lo normal.

-por dios, mi niña- se acercó a ella pero antes de que pudiera poner una mano encima otra contracción la sorprendió arrancándole un grito de dolor- tenemos que llevarte a tu habitación, tu criatura está por venir a este mundo.

Gerda levanto como pudo a la reina y llamo a el medico real para que la atendiera mientras buscaba a Hans.

Del otro lado del palacio se encontraba el pelirrojo paseando con su caballo sitron despreocupadamente sin imaginarse lo que estaba pasando en el palacio **(que padre tan irresponsable verdad XD)**.

Sintió una brisa helada venir de sus espaldas y dio vuelta en dirección al palacio. Le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando vio salir de su hogar una gran tormenta de nieve **(como en la película)**.

-Elsa…, no- susurro preocupado. Dio vuelta e hizo correr a su caballo hasta que no dio más.

En el palacio Elsa estaba muy asustada y preocupada, el no sentir a Hans a su lado le daba mucha inseguridad y miedo. Mientras que el dolor del parto aumentaba todavía más y más.

-Anna, ya no aguanto mas

-no digas eso, solo cálmate, todo saldrá bien- de hecho no iba muy bien que digamos, su hermana creo una tormenta en la habitación y la nieve caía a montones.

-princesa, necesito hablar con usted en privado- el doctor casi la saca a tirones ya que la reina no quería separarse de ella.

-dígame, que es lo que ocurre?

-no tenemos otra opción más que sedar a la reina durante el parto si es que quiere que él bebe viva

-no, eso no es bueno, si Elsa estará dormida como hará que nazca mi sobrino

-sé que es difícil y muy complicado, pero no queda de otra que operarla

-no lo sé, mejor hay que esperar a el príncipe Hans-Anna de verdad no quería tomar esta difícil decisión ella sola, tenía la vida de dos personas en sus manos y una mala decisión les costara la vida.

-ya no podremos esperar, el parto ya está avanzado, teneos que tomar la decisión ya- el doctor entro de nuevo a la habitación dejando a la peli naranja sola y a punto de darle un ataque.

Justo en ese momento llego Hans corriendo hasta donde estaba ella, ya le había informado de la situación.

-Anna, como esta Elsa?- pregunto muy nerviosos

-no muy bien

-porque?

Ella le explico todo lo que le dio el doctor, no queriendo recalcar que la vida de Elsa y él bebe corrían riesgo.

-eso es una locura

-ya lo sé pero es la única salida de que ambos vivan.

-tengo que verla antes- dijo esto el pelirrojo entro a la habitación decidido a quedarse con ella durante todo el parto. Se acercó a la cama ahora llena de nieve, no pudo contener una exclamación cuando un alarido de dolor salió de su querida reina.

-amor, no te asustes ya estoy aquí- le tomo la mano suavemente queriendo no alterarla.

-Hans, me duele mucho

-lamento no poder ayudarte, no sabes cómo se me parte el corazón al verte así.- se inclinó para darle un tierno beso en la frente y darle ánimos.

-te amo… aahhg.- otra contracción la golpeo muy fuerte

-príncipe Hans ya no podemos esperar más, es ahora o nunca- el doctor muy estresado prácticamente le grito.

-estaré contigo, no importa lo que pase- el ignoro los gritos del doctor.

Inclino suavemente la cabeza indicándole al doctor que podría continuar, se acercó con una jeringa y anestesio a la rubia con cuidado para no causarle más dolor.

-Hans… susurro antes de caer en la inconciencia.

-antes de salir de la habitación para que pudieran hacer la operación deposito otro beso pero esta vez en los inertes labios de su amada.

_Mientras en los sueños de Elsa._

_Estaba ante un blanco total, no se veía absolutamente nada más que la soledad, dándole un aspecto infinito a la "habitación" si es que eso era. Volteo a su ropa y noto que ya no tenía su estómago abultado, sino que se veía como antes, al igual que su vestido, que era el que fabrico en la montaña del norte. De pronto aparecieron dos figuras completamente conocidas. _

_-mama…, papa- corrió hasta las dos figuras que la recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Estallo en lágrimas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- no saben cómo los extrañe._

_-y nosotros a ti cariño- hablo calmada Idun __**(para los que no lo sepan, así se llama su madre, y su padre se llama Adgar) **_

_-pero que este lugar?_

_-este es el camino que esta entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos, ahora te toca decidir si venir con nosotros o quedarte para cuidar a tu familia._

_-entonces ustedes decidieron dejarnos solas a Anna y a mí?_

_-no, a algunos se les otorga el privilegio de escoger, pero a nosotros no._

_-es tu elección cariño_

_-si me voy con ustedes dejare solos a Hans, a mi bebe, y a Anna y no creo que eso sea lo correcto_

_-estamos muy orgullosos de ti hija, te estaremos cuidando desde el cielo._

_De pronto todo vuelve a ser oscuro y escucha unas voces distantes y conocidas. Y despierta._

**Uff, sin duda este es el capítulo más largo que he hecho en mi vida, y espero que les guste y compense los días que estuve ausente, segundo para aquella persona que crea que soy una mentirosa por no haber actualizado cuando dije, no estoy molesta, solo que no me gusta que me insulten y me tachen solo por problemas que yo no quise tener.**

**Hasta la próxima, y cuídense.**


	8. soy una asesina D':

**Quiobo mis estreshitas locoshonas?**

**En este fic los deje en suspenso, si lo se soy malvada, y qué? También soy la princesa grumosa y qué? Jajaja ja soy una bitch, y también me encanta ver a Elsa en ese papel, ella siempre le quedo el toque tanto de chica mala como de buena. Una cosa que quería comentarles es que apenas y publique una historia en wattpad llamada "cantando hacia el mar" helsa obviamente, y mi usuario es Ana-Victoria-frozen. Lo segundo es que después de este capítulo óseo en unos unos cuantos minutos le cambiare el nombre a "lágrimas de hielo y fuego". Y para a los amantes de hora de aventura y las extrañas parejas les escribí un pequeño one-shot de marcelinexdulce princesa. **

**Pov Elsa**

Me siento horrible, todo me da vueltas y un dolor intenso en vientre me obliga a no moverme. Los ojos me pesan y quiero poder quedarme dormida de nuevo pero hay algo que sé que no me podrá hacer volver a dormir; quiero conocer a mi bebe. Con un gran esfuerzo abro los ojos y miro todo borroso a mí alrededor, trato de aclarar mi vista pero un nuevo mareo me golpea fuertemente. Escucho voces a mí alrededor, o más bien ¿llantos? Son de mi hermana lo sé, pero no entiendo porque. Una voz perfectamente conocida para mi llega a mis oídos calmándome solo por unos instantes ya que está llorando al igual que mi hermana. Notan que he despertado pero ninguno se ve muy feliz.

Una preocupación profunda me invade, no quiero pensar en lo peor.

-Elsa- la voz de mi hermana se quiebra por el llanto, quiero preguntar qué es lo que pasa pero no me gustara, lo sé.

-que es lo que pasa?- me animo a preguntar

-Anna, yo lo diré, podrías salir?

Anna no dice nada, sé que le duele lo que sea que tengan que decirme, ella me abraza y sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-Hans, que pasa?

-Elsa, te juro que te amo y no voy a separarme de tu lado- miro directamente a sus ojos y la tristeza y el dolor los vuelven oscuros y siniestros

-que tienes?

-amor… nuestra pequeña… falleció al momento de nacer, lo lamento tanto

Ciento que todo se derrumba a mí alrededor y un dolor demasiado fuerte en el pecho me inunda por completo. Mi hija, mi bebita murió antes de que siquiera pudiera verla o cargarla en mis brazos, cuidarla y consolarla en sus noches de insomnio.

Tanto tiempo esperamos con alegría y paciencia a este día para que al final resultara ser tan desgarrador. Esas palabras resuenan en mi cabeza una y otra vez, y todo fue culpa mía, de no ser por mi ella estaría aquí conmigo, si yo no fuera tan débil al momento del parto esto no estaría pasando.

Hace un frio que jamás creí sentir, gruesas lagrimas salen de mis ojos, pero no soy capaz de hablar, sigo callada mirando con dolor a Hans que me dirige la misma mirada. Apenas y puedo moverme tanto por el dolor físico como emocional. Dio un gemido de dolor antes de volver a caer recostada en la cama mientras sigo llorando. Me encojo como si estuviera buscando protegerme a mí misma. Rodeo mis rodillas con mis brazos casi tocando mi pecho y escondo la cara tratando de ocultarme de mundo.

Ya no puedo soportar tanto dolor, que es lo que lo hice al mundo para que yo siempre sea la que cargue con todo. Primero me aíslan de todo el mundo para proteger a la persona que más quiero en el mundo, cargando en la conciencia que soy peligrosa y que nadie va a querer a un monstruo como yo.

La muerte de mis padres y ahora esto. Ya no quiero seguir viviendo. De que me sirve si siempre seré infeliz.

Hans me abraza buscando consolarme pero es inútil, ya no siento su calor de antes, solo un frio infinito que se cuela en mi interior y congela todo a su paso.

-Elsa, te amo, nunca lo olvides- me da un ligero beso en la mejilla y sale de mi habitación.

Ya no retengo la ira, el remordimiento y el dolor que siento y grito de desesperación, cada segundo me cae como una tonelada más de dolor. Estoy congelando todo pero no me importa nada. La tormenta hace que las pequeñas campanas de la cuna que está al lado de la cama que esperaba ser usada suenen causando una gran molestia.

Quito las sabanas de mi cuerpo y con un gran esfuerzo consigo levantarme. Mis pies desnudos tocan la nieve que se formó en todo el suelo y camino hasta el pequeño lecho que fue construido especialmente para mi bebe, mi hermosa bebita. Las campanas de plata siguen sonando pero ya no me provoca molestia. Muevo las sabanas como si estuviera buscando algo.

Paz es lo que puedo sentir ahora, las campanas siguen con su tintinear y yo sigo parada queriendo despertar de esta terrible pesadilla. Mis piernas flaquean y pierdo el equilibrio. Caigo de rodillas sobre la nieve blanda y fresca. Rompo en llanto una vez más. Mis ojos se nublan por las lágrimas heladas. Cubro mi rostro con las manos y lloro como nunca antes lo había hecho, el tiempo pasa muy lento, siento que lo minutos se convierten en horas, las horas en días, los días en años y los día en siglos.

Casi grito de la sorpresa al sentir una suave mano en mi hombro. Volteo a mirar a quien esté a mi lado y me encuentro con unos orbes esmeraldas que al igual que los míos, seguramente, están desbordantes de lágrimas.

_Como me apena el verte llorar_

_Toma mi mano, siéntela_

_Yo te protejo de cualquier cosa_

_No llores más aquí estoy_

_Frágil te vez_

_Dulce y sensual_

_Quiero abrazarte te protegeré_

_Esta fusión es irrompible_

_No llores más, aquí estoy_

_En mi corazón, tú vivirás_

_Desde hoy será y para siempre amor_

_Siempre_

Esa última frase sé que va dirigida a nuestra hija.

Me lanzo a sus brazos buscando alguien que puede ayudarme a calmar el dolor que ciento en el corazón. Escondo mi rostro en la curvatura de su cuello mancando su camisa con mi llanto pero a él no parece molestarle. Sus brazos me rodean protegiéndome ante de seguir con la canción.

_No pueden entender nuestro sentir_

_Ni confiaran en nuestro proceder_

_Sé que hay diferencias, mas por dentro_

_Somos iguales tú y yo_

_En mi corazón, tú vivirás_

_Desde hoy será y para siempre amor_

_Siempre…_

Levanto la mirada y me aclaro la voz para no sonar tan mal al hablar, me limpio las lágrimas y trato de aguantar el llanto

-lo… lo sien... siento- me mira unos cuantos segundos antes de volverme a abrazar. Yo lo acepto y entierro la cara en su pecho volviendo a estallar en llanto.

-no es tu culpa Elsa- el me da un suave beso en mi cabeza y apoya su barbilla en el mismo lugar- no fue la culpa de nadie.

-es mi culpa… si-si yo hubiera si…do más fuerte nada… de esto pasaría, todo… es mi culpa… y tú… todos estarían… mejor si yo… no hubiera existido nunca.

-Elsa escúchame muy bien- la voz de Hans se tornó dura pero firme- nada de esto es culpa tuya, son cosas que pasan y pueden sucederle a cualquiera. Y no quiero volverte a escuchar que desearías nunca haber nacido. ¿Sabes dónde estaría ahora si ti?, estaría en una prisión fría, pudriéndome por mi avaricia, eres la luz que llego a mi vida para hacerme abrir los ojos- me toma de la barbilla limpiando las lágrimas de mis mejillas con su pulgar, se acerca a mí y sella sus labios con los míos que a diferencia de los del están congelados. Tan fríos que siento un pequeño gruñido de dolor salir de su boca al tener contacto con la mía pero aun así Hans no se separa.

Solo quiero poder terminar con mi sufrimiento.

**Porfas no me maten, sé que este cap. fue demasiado cruel y triste, hasta yo caí en cuenta de que mate a un indefenso bebe D': no sé cómo dormiré esta noche. Espero no dejen de leer este fic, desde este punto los últimos capítulos serán trágicos y tristes, lean bajo su propio riesgo.**

**Mi hermosas estreshitas del cielo.**


	9. unidos por el helsa

**Querido lector o lectora, si te has topado con esto te pido que termines de leer si eres fan de la pareja no oficial Helsa, pero si no, te pido que te retires.**

**Qué bien que estés aquí, ahora me gustaría hacerte una muy seria e importante petición, como ya sabrán se ha confirmado la secuela de la película frozen y eso implica la continuación de la trama anterior y según ya se ha informado, Hans se verá adentro de la historia de alguna manera. Como fan Helsa en verdad en verdad me gustaría ver más que odio o amistad entre Elsa y el, y no me refiero al final ya estén casados y con 10 hijos, sino que simplemente den a entender que ellos podrían tener algo o que ella lo perdonara.**

**Lo que quiero pedirles es que en un día determinado, los que tengan twitter o Facebook vallamos y pongamos un mensaje en las páginas oficiales de los involucrados de la producción donde les pidamos Helsa. Sé que muchos pensaran que es una estupidez y de hacho posiblemente nos manden al carajo. Pero si lo intentamos no perdemos nada.**

**Les pido que por favor no dejen esto en leído y cooperen por la causa c: es una buena.**

**Helsa hoy, Helsa mañana y Helsa por siempre.**

**INSTRUCCIONES PARA EL DIA DE LA REVOLUCION HELSA**

**El día 20 de Marzo (no sé si ese día este bien o pongámonos de acuerdo en la caja de comentarios o por PM) Iremos a twitter y Facebook y publicaremos un mensaje en ingles que yo les proporcionare estos días. No tendremos una hora en especial, pueden mandarlos en el momento que sea solo que tiene que ser el mismo día. **

**A que cuentas o twitters los mandamos?**

**-Idina Menzel: voz de Elsa**

**-Santino Fontana: voz de Hans**

**-Jennifer Lee: Directora de la película**

**Y a quienes ustedes consideren importante.**

**También se le adjuntara una foto Helsa (nada sexual) y tendrá el hashtag #UnidetforHelsa y #teamHelsa **

**Dudas o aclaraciones en el mensaje privado o por comentarios **

**Nota: si tú deseas hacer un texto diferente es válido, solo que no olvides ser amable y respetuoso, y tiene que ser en inglés.**

**Por favor junten a todas las helsistas que conozcan aquí o en otras partes y denles a conocer esto. Incluyendo a grandes escritoras como Frozen Fan, Hoelittleduck, Anheila, Madame Purple entre muchas otras, todas las que puedan, también en Facebook publiquen esto. **

**Esto es todo, no dejemos que nos venzan. **

**TODOS UNIDOS POR EL HELSA**


	10. holewe

**Aparezco yo con unos converse, un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera negra. **

**Yo: buenos días señoras y señores, les presento el capítulo de hoy de "Lagrimas de hielo y fuego" que se está volviendo más deprimente, y será mucho más después. (Ustedes me lanzan tomates). Perdónenme, pero es que la verdad a mí me gustan los finales felices pero llenos de tristeza D:**

**Además como ahora no me siento deprimida y triste pues no he estado de ánimo para escribir, y cuando publique este fic estaba pasando por muchas cosas muy tristes y decidí escribir para sentirme mejor;-;**

**Yo escribo como me siento y ahora estoy feliz, y como van las cosas se me está acabando la inspiración así que estoy abierta a sugerencias :D, vamos mis maravillosas lectoras, una recomendación no cuesta nada ;-), llénenme de sus increíbles ideas, aunque sean un poco loquillas xD, yo también lo estoy y aun así estoy aquí escribiendo en frente de un monitor a las 10 de la noche por ustedes. Y estoy en crisis, tengo la temible, horrorosa, y odiosa etapa el bloqueo de lector y lloro a ríos ya que me he quedado sin inspiración para divertirlas T.T, pero como ya dije ustedes pueden ayudarme ;)**

**Me gusta entretenerlos con mi locura y una terrible obsesión por una pareja que ahora no es tan imposible OwO, ya que recordaran el día de la revolución helsa fue hace poco y les aseguro que no solo nosotras intentamos hacernos oír, ya que muchas más personas me apoyaron en esto, y otra cosa que quería aclarar es que la idea de la revolución no fue mía, fue de "Max cat" una escritora aquí en fanfictión y en wattpad, y les recomiendo todas y cada una de sus historias, son bastante buenas. Sin más por el momento les presento (solo de tambores) el nuevo capítulo de "hielo y fuego".**

Una frialdad invade por completo el palacio, nadie puede sentir el ambiente cálido y tranquilo que era… antes de que la terrible tragedia ocurriera; El día del nacimiento de la que sería la princesa y legitima heredera al trono de Arendelle falleciera el mismo día de su nacimiento, lo que causo el luto de todo el reino. Y no solo los reyes lloraban si no también los habitantes y todo el personal del castillo. Arendelle se tornó un lugar frio, ya que por obvias razones, Elsa, sin poder medir bien sus emociones trajo un nuevo invierno eterno, del que nadie podía salir. Las personas perdían sus cosechas por el intenso frio, y esto a su vez ocasiono graves problemas económicos.

Las personas de servidumbre trataban de no causar mucho ruido al hacer sus deberes de mantenimiento ya que cualquier ruido podría causar la molestia de la reina. Era bastante complicado para todos vivir como en un calabozo triste y solitario. El aire frio entraba por todos lados, aunque fuera primavera. Ya que el actual estado de depresión de Elsa lo mantenía así.

Hans traba todo el tiempo de ayudar a superar la muerte de su hija, aunque a él le doliera tenía que ser fuerte por la mujer que más amaba en el mundo y por el mismo. Casi no hablaba con nadie, y todo el tiempo se la pasaba en su habitación junto con su esposa, cuidándola y evitando que cometiera una tontería que podría costarle la vida. En una ocasión el, la dejo sola por unos cuantos minutos mientras trataba de arreglar unos problemas en la plaza del pueblo, per jamás se imaginó que el terrible estado emocional le orillara a Elsa a tratar de terminar con su vida. Cuando llego encontró trozos de vidrio por todo el piso de la alcoba y a ella tirada en la cama con unos largos cortes en sus muñecas que cortaron sus venas, casi arrancándole su último aliento de vida. Apenas y lograron salvarla, pero quedo en estado de shock, al sentirse por primera vez en toda su vida realmente sola, y abandonada. S sentía como un parasito, que solo se dedicaba a quitarle la felicidad a los demás.

Anna también se encontraba en depresión, pero no tanto como por lo que sucedió si no porque desde entonces su hermana se rehusaba a salir de su habitación y a recibir cualquier tipo de visitas, no dejaba acercarse a nadie que no fuera Hans, y eso que con esfuerzos lograban convencerla de que comiera.

No entendía porque la vida debía ser tan injusta. Cuando por fin había recuperado a su hermana, ella cae en depresión y se vuelve a ir de su lado, dejándola nuevamente sin nadie a su lado, nadie con un lazo lo suficientemente fuerte como lo tenía con Elsa, tan fuerte como el hilo rojo del destino. El cual no podía romperse, en todo caso enredarse o estirarse, pero jamás se dividiría.

Ya pasaron casi 2 semanas, y las cosas con Elsa no iban nada bien. Tenían que encontrar una solución al invierno eterno o el reino terminaría en bancarrota total.

Solo quería ver de nuevo esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro pálido, de mejillas rosadas y labios exquisitos de degustar. Y sentir esa dulce mirada azulada, que podía provocar todas las sensaciones existentes en el planeta.

Ternura; cuando ella se sentaba en las bancas del jardín solo para mirar las flores que crecían cerca de la fuente. Miedo; como aquella vez en su palacio en la montaña del norte, al casi matar a los guardias de resultón. Pasión; Cuando hacían el amor el color de esos zafiros que encajaban perfectamente en su rostro se tornaba más oscuro provocándole las sensaciones más primitivas del ser humano viril. Tranquilidad; cuando Elsa se sentaba en sus piernas a la luz del fuego, tratando de calentarse.

Ya no podía pasar ni un minuto más en ese infierno, debía terminar con todo de una vez por todas. Lo que habrá pasado jamás se podrá olvidar, pero por lo menos lucharía porque la vida perfecta que llevaban volviera a ser tal como antes.

Entro a la alcoba que compartía con Elsa, ignorando el frio intenso dentro de ella. La vio sentada en la orilla de la cama, con sus manos sobre su regazo y mirando a la nada. Trato de contener un suspiro al verla con su camisón más revelador que tenía, y su cabello suelto y largo hasta la cintura. Ligeramente quebrado por las ondas del moño francés con el que suele recogerse al cabello.

Verla en ese estado le recordó su noche de bodas, aunque no era la primera vez que intimaban busco sentirse como si de verdad fuera la primera vez y se volvió esa noche la más feliz de su vida. Después de hacer el amor durante largas horas se tendieron al lado del otro sobre la cama, y se quedaron un largo rato en silencio, observando el techo. Hasta que Elsa hablo a la oscuridad de la noche en un susurro "será una niña". Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba viviendo. Tenía un reino prospero, una hermosa familia, y una bella mujer en su cama. ¿Qué más se podría pedir en esta vida?

Trato de acercarse lentamente sin que se diera cuenta para no alterarla. Se sentó a su lado, pero ella aún no se inmutaba de su presencia, o ya lo había hecho solo que no le tomo importancia. Acerco su mano a su espalda buscando algún contacto con ella. Últimamente solo se limitaba a tocarla en lo más necesario.

-Elsa-susurro dulcemente

Ella no respondió, y lo único que hizo fue girar su cabeza un poco para verlo.

-te amo hermosa- trato de animarla pero solo fue todo lo contrario. En lugar de arrástralo directamente a la cama como solía hacerlo antes, solo rompió a llorar silenciosamente en su hombro. Hans la acepto con los brazos abiertos, cubriéndola con ellos, como si la estuviera protegiendo.

-la perdí… Hans, ella se fue… por mi culpa- La voz se le cortaba cada vez más por el llanto.

-Elsa, ya lo hablamos, no fue tu culpa, de verdad me lastima verte así, ya no aguanto, te juro que con cada lagrima que te veo derramar es como una espina en mi corazón. Extraño a la Elsa risueña, divertida, elegante, sensual, y hermosa de la que me enamore. Eres mi hermosa mujercita y la reina de mi corazón.

-Hans, para… por favor, yo no merezco ser la dueña de todos esos sentimientos que tienes, soy la peor persona del mundo.

-El que no merezco siquiera conocerte soy yo, pero aun así me has dado más de lo que cualquier persona soñaría con recibir de tu parte.

**(La canción es: the scientist- coldplay)**

_**Come up to meet you**_

_**Tell you i am sorry**_

_**You dont know how lovely you are**_

_**I had to find you**_

_**Tell you ineed you**_

_**Tell you, i set you apart**_

_**Tell me your secrets**_

_**And ask me your questios**_

_**Oh, let s you back to the start**_

_**Running un circles**_

_**Coming in tails**_

_**Head on the sience apart**_

_**Nobody said it was easy**_

_**It s such a shame for us to part**_

_**Oh take me back to the start**_

Simplemente dejo ir todo lo que quería expresarle con esa canción, el momento en que la dejo ir sentimentalmente, abandonándola en ese sufrimiento. Tratando de subirle el ánimo, haciéndole ver que debajo de toda esa tristeza se encontraba la joven, dulce, la reina de su corazón, como ya se lo había dicho antes. Una Elsa adorable, que le robo su corazón.

-Hans…-susurro ella dulcemente, con una extraña calidez en su voz, que le recorrió el cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

Volteo a verla, y no le extraño tenerla adormilada en sus brazos, cayendo de sueño. La acomodo de nuevo en la cama, de manera que no se fuera de lado. Se dirigió al tocador y tomo el cepillo para el cabello sobre la mesa.

Primero lo paso suavemente acomodándolo toda la melena plateada de tal manera que quedo todo hacia atrás. Una vez hecho esto, siguió pasando el cepillo desenredando el largo cabello. Elsa miraba su reflejo en la pared cubierta por una gruesa capa de hielo, mientras Hans se deleitaba con la suavidad de las cerdas que parecían brillar como la plata.

De verdad que esa mujer tenía talento para sorprenderlo con su anatomía, aun después de haber compartido tanto juntos.

Termino de cepillarle el cabello, la recostó sobre la cama y la cubrió con una manta.

-te amo Elsa, más que a nada en el mundo- deposito un dulce beso en su frente y salió de la habitación, no sin antes mirar hacia atrás y darle una última mirada a su esposa que ahora yacía dormida.

Tan bella e inocente…

Emitió un suspiro largo y melancólico y finalmente se retiró.

Xoxoxoxoxox

Dos días después…

Las cosas no estaban nada mejor. Ella no parcia tener ningún cambio positivo y eso aumentaba la angustia del reino. Y aun más de sus seres queridos.

En ese momento Hans se encontraba con ella, en uno de sus fatídicos intentos de hacerla comer de una buena manera. Pero Elsa se rehusaba.

-Vamos Elsa, tienes que comer algo, ya estás muy delgada, no puedes seguir así

-Hans déjame sola, ya te dije que no tengo hambre

-ya no soporto verte de esa forma, y lo sabes, a veces pienso que te gusta hacerme sufrir

-cómo puedes decir eso?, tu eres el que me hace llorar, y lamentarme

-yo?- pregunto atónito el pelirrojo. ¿Por qué demonios seria su culpa? Si él lo único que trataba de hacer era animarla y hacerla sentir mejor consigo misma

-me lastima tu forma de actuar en momentos como este, siempre con una sonrisa ladina en tu rostro, es como si a ti no te doliera mi perdida- la manera fría y distante en que le dijo esas palabras hicieron enfurecer a Hans, ya estaba harto de todo eso, ya no quería seguir rogándole que se levantara, si de cualquier manera ella no se esforzaría en luchar por su propia felicidad.

Pareciera realmente que le gustaba sufrir.

-¡ya basta Elsa!- le grito sin contenerse - ¡tienes que dejar de hacerte la sufrida! ¡Yo, Anna, Kei, Gerda e inclusive Kristoff hemos tratado de ayudarte pero tú no eres capaz de decirte a ti misma que es suficiente! ¡Vas a dejar de llorar por eso, si es un hecho que me duele a m también, y si siempre me veo feliz es porque trato de serlo por ti!, ¿pero porque tu no lo haces por mí también?

Ella no tuvo las palabras para poder contradecirlo, porque aunque le doliera en su ego, tenía que admitir que el tenía razón. Solo se quedó mirando a esos orbes verde manzana que siempre le gustaron, pero ahora truncados por la ira, y el dolor.

-ya no quiero seguir rogándote, si quieres hablar será cuando tú lo digas pero tendrás que salir de esta maldita habitación, porque no pienso volver a entrar aquí- giro sobre sus talones y salió del cuarto dando un portazo.

Sus ojos celestes se llenaron de lágrimas de frustración, el tenía razón , ya no servía de nada seguir atormentándose por algo que ya no tenía remedio, si el destino le quito a su hija era por algo, y se pasó días reprochándose.

Ya no tenía razones para llorar, pero aun así, cubrió su rostro con sus manos y se quedó toda la noche llorando por lo terrible y estúpida que se sentía.

Al día siguiente…

Un rayo de sol interrumpió su sueño. Abrió perezosamente los ojos y miro el viejo reloj que se encontraba sobre la chimenea de su cuarto. Las 8:00 en punto, tenía que ir a hablar con Hans, y pedirle perdón por todo lo que causo con su tontería.

Salió de la cama y se encamino al baño, para darse una ducha, ya que estaba segura de que era un completo desastre de pies a cabeza. Lleno la tina y entro de a poco, ya que últimamente el frio le molestaba un poco. Deo caer su cabeza hacia atrás mojando por completo su melena platina y peinándolo hacia atrás, logrando un relamido perfecto.

El agua helada al contacto de su piel pálida la envolvieron en un mundo de relajación.

Tomo la barra de jabón y lo empezó a pasar con suavidad por todo su cuerpo. Los brazos, los hombros, su pecho que ahora se movía relajado ante la caricia que su dueña hacía. Paso de la zona inferior de su cuerpo, cubriendo sus delgadas piernas de jabón. Emitió un suspiro ahogado al pasar por su zona íntima. Una deliciosa y dulce sensación la invadió de pies a cabeza.

Ya hace meses que no tenía intimidad con su adorado pelirrojo, y la estaba volviendo loca por dentro. Dejo la barra a un lado y se sumergió completamente en la tina, para poder calmar esos pensamientos. Era más que impropio que una reina tuviera esas necesidades en esos momentos, ¡Era un ser humano, por el amor de dios! Tenía derecho a pensar como quisiera y hasta la persona más santa de todo el mundo en algún momento pensó de esa forma.

Deslizo una de sus delicadas manos por su pecho, imaginándose que eran las suaves y gentiles manos de Hans. De un momento a otro está ardiendo en el interior. Un gemido salió de su boca al presionar ligeramente ese pequeño botoncito que mandaba descargas eléctricas de placer en su feminidad. Comenzó por movimientos lentos con la yema de su dedo, aumentando la velocidad hasta que se volvió casi frenético. Con su otra mano metió dos dedos en su zona intima pensando en el momento de su luna de miel.

Jugando a sacar y meter con movimientos insistentes.

-Hans…mmh- su voz se quebró por un instante ante el placer que la recorría y calentaba cada vez más, provocándole risas y palabras incoherentes. Su espalda se curvo y su cabeza se volvió hacia a tras dejando ver una ligera capa de sudor en su cuello y frente.

Un grito gutural hizo eco en cada rincón del baño. Dejo sus manos en las orillas de la tina retirándolas de ese lugar que tantos buenos momentos le hacía pasar.

Su cuerpo empezó a enfriarse de nuevo después de ese golpe fulminante de calor. Su respiración al igual que el color de su piel volvió a la normalidad.

Después de un largo rato pensando, salió de la tina para vestirse, tenía que hablar con Hans. Y pedirle perdón por todo lo que le ocasiono.

Se enfundo en una toalla mientras buscaba un vestido. En ese momento no estaba de humor para vestirse como solía hacerlo. Opto por un vestido sencillo color azul marino, y zapatos de piso. Casi como solía vestirse antes de que sus poderes salieran de control. Solo que se dejó una trenza francesa.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, por fin saldría de su alcoba, y la única razón es tener a su lado a la persona que más amaba en todo el mundo.

Abrió la puerta, y la cerro tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. No quería que se armara un alboroto. Además aún estaba algo triste y no estaba de ánimo para hablar con nadie.

Busco por todas partes tratando de no toparse con nadie de la servidumbre, pero ni rastro de Hans. No tenía más remedio que preguntarle a alguien en donde se encontraba. Y solo había una persona en la que confiaba. Anna no era una opción y seguramente lo primero que haría será darle un largo sermón y solo la distraería, Olaf no era bueno guardando secretos, así que sería Gerda; ella siempre estaba al tanto de quien entraba y salía del palacio, y si le pidiera que no dijera nada lo haría sin ningún reproche.

Busco en la cocina y la encontró rápidamente, estaba colocando un gran saco de azúcar en una de las alacenas altas y le costaba un poco de trabajo.

-déjame ayudarte Gerda- tomo el saco de un lado y untas lograron ponerlo en su lugar.

-gracias majestad- la empleada tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de quién era- ¡Elsa!, mi niña hermosa, por fin saliste, estaba muy preocupada por ti.

-lo se Gerda, y lamento haberlos hecho pasar por esa preocupación, pero ahora necesito buscar a Hans, ¿no sabes a donde se fue?

-Su Majestad Hans no ha vuelto desde anoche, creí que usted lo sabría

-¡¿Qué?! No tenía ni idea, tengo que salir a buscarlo, por favor dígale a Kei que prepare mi caballo y no le mencione nada de esto a nadie, ni a Anna

-Su secreto está a salvo conmigo

-muchas gracias

Xoxoxoxoxox

Minutos después ya estaba en los establos junto con Kei, esperando que el terminara de ensillar su yegua.

-listo majestad, no necesita nada más?

-no gracias Kei, así está bien

-Gerda me pidió que le diera esto- El hombre regordete le entrego una bolsa con algo de comida por si acaso.

-muchas gracias, y te quiero pedir perdón si es que te preocupe con mi estado estas últimas semanas, yo no quería molestar a nadie

-tonterías, yo siempre la he tratado como mi propia hija, le prometí a su padre que nada le pasaría… no mientras yo esté vivo

-lo sé, y por eso te quiero como si fueras mi segundo padre- ambos compartieron un cálido abrazo

-abríguese bien- le coloco una larga capa gruesa

-ya me voy, y gracias de nuevo

Subió a su caballo y salió a todo galope del establo.

-haber, a donde pudo haber ido Hans?

No tenía ni idea de lugares probables, tal vez podría estar en la playa, según ella, ese era su lugar preferido. Dio un par de golpecitos en los costados de la yegua y avanzo.

¿Cómo debería pedirle disculpas?

"Hans de verdad lamento como te trate y ser una desconsiderada"… no, "tal vez deberíamos empezar de cero y hablar las cosas"…

-sueno como una completa tonta- dio un suspiro pesado y miro a todos lados una vez que llego a la costa, no había rastro de él, "demonios" pensó- Ahora qué hago?

Desesperada intento buscar un lugar al que Hans pudiera haber ido, ya no tenía pistas. Otro lugar al que pudiera dormir sin problemas, ya que según recordaba, Gerda dijo que no había llegado a dormir desde que peleo con El.

¿Y qué tal si esta en mi castillo?, ya no tenía otras opciones.

El calor estaba demasiado intenso, el sol se tornaba cada vez más fuerte. Tal fue su alivio al encontrar n estanque en medio del bosque.

-Justo lo que necesito- antes de desvestirse se aseguró que estaba completamente sola.- ¡Hola¡, ¿!Hay alguien ahí¡?- vacío es lo único que logro escuchar, eso y el sonido del agua chocando con las rocas y las aves cantando. –perfecto

Desvaneció su trenza con habilidad y se quitó el vestido, quedando completamente desnuda.

Dejo su ropa colgada en la rama baja de un árbol. Salto e un chapuzón al agua del estanque.

-esta deliciosa

-al igual que tu- Una voz áspera y desconocida la asusto a tal grado de dejar una ligera capa de escarcha sobre el agua. Estaba si ropa delante de un completo extraño.

-quien es usted?

-eso que importa, pero que tal si tú y yo averiguamos que tan bueno soy?- Era un hombre robusto y de apariencia grotesca y sucia

-no se acerque más, se lo advierto- Estaba temblando de miedo y desesperación, no podía salir del agua o quedaría expuesta.

-vamos cariño, no temas, te aseguro que pasaremos un muy buen rato juntos y si te portas bien esto será muy placentero para ti también- Con horror lo vio acercarse y comenzar a quitarse la ropa, empezando por los pantalones

-por favor, no me hagas daño- suplico retrocediendo en el agua

-bien… si así lo pides- El hombre entro en el agua completamente desnudo y con lujuria en su mirada

Con brusquedad la tomo del brazo y la acerco a él.

-el agua esta helada, pero no te preocupes, tu y yo podemos calentarla

-no, por favor… aléjate de mí ahora y olvidare que esto paso

-pero porque querría dejar esta oportunidad tan única?- la tomo por la fuerza, y planto un beso forzado en su boca, bajando por su cuello y hombros, y causando un escalofrió y asco en Elsa

-Déjame… ya aléjate de mí- pero el hombre no parecía conocer la dignidad y siguió con su tarea- ¡Aléjate de mí!- Un rayo de hielo golpeo con fuerza su pecho y lo obligo a retroceder mientras hacia presión en la zona afectada. Ella aprovechando la distracción, salió casi corriendo del agua y tomo rápidamente su ropa vistiéndose lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡¿Qué me has hecho maldita bruja?!

Antes de que pudiera montar de nuevo su caballo el hombre la volteo con brusquedad tirándola al suelo.

-yo mismo me encargare de matarte antes de que lastimes a alguien más- El sujeto saco una daga de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón que lacia aun tirado en el suelo. La levanto amenazante contra Elsa, Lanzo un golpe y…

Xoxoxoxoxox

Ya estaba harto, no quería tener que volver a pedir perdón por algo que no era su culpa fue un simple accidente y le pudo pasar a cualquiera, que Elsa se estuviera haciendo "sufrir" a sí misma, ya era cosa del pasado pero aun así, ella se negaba a entender. Si ella quería arreglar las cosas tendría que salir a buscarlo.

Tomo a su caballo Citrón y salió disparado a el bosque. Tardaría en encontrarlo y suponía sería un buen escarmiento para su pequeña reinita.

-y ahora qué hago?- se preguntó a sí mismo, no podría ir a la playa, sería el primer lugar donde buscaría.

Estaba anocheciendo y tenía que encontrar un lugar donde dormir que fuera gratis, ya que por el enojo y la frustración del momento olvido tomar dinero o algo para comer.

Una idea cruzo por su mente. Y que tal el castillo de hielo?

No tenía más elección y además no quería pasar una noche solo en la calle o el bosque, sin mencionar que siempre andan rondando lobos por la zona.

Xoxoxoxoxox

**Saben qué?**

**Este fue el capítulo más largo hecho en toda mi existencia xD (canto angelical)**

**En verdad me esforcé para darles un buen contenido pero como ya saben sigo siendo un ser humano y cometo errores U.U así que si tengo un falta de ortografía por ahí me dicen y yo lo arreglo después ;)**

**La pequeña escenita de Elsa en la bañera me fue más difícil de escribir ya que (me sonrojo) yo nunca hice tal cosa y no hay experiencia, pero aun así di lo mejor *-***

**¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN Fin¡**

**Este fue el capítulo de hoy, si te gustos dímelo con la cajita mágica de aquí abajo, también se aceptan amenazas y chocolates. **

**Nos vemos después y ustedes también pueden decirme si quieren que desde ahora los capitulo sean así de largos o como siempre los escribo. **

**Que creen que paso con Elsa?**

**Descúbranlo en otro capítulo de Lágrimas de hielo y fuego, Soy su amiga Ana Victoria del Carmen del sagrado corazón de Jesucristo de las llamas perpetuas de la pureza, Manola. Pero ustedes pueden decirme "vi" ;)**

**Cargando siguiente capítulo…**


	11. Comprensión

**Pov Elsa**

En el instante que levanta la daga trato de gritar, de moverme o por lo menos defenderme con mis poderes… pero es inútil, el hombre me tiene acostada debajo de él, con las muñecas fuertemente atrapadas sobre mi cabeza. El miedo en mis venas crea una tormenta de nieve a nuestro alrededor, se me es imposible ver con claridad. Lagrimas heladas brotan de mis ojos mojando mis mejillas e inicios de mi cuello. –Si tan solo Hans estuviera aquí- Mis pensamientos apenas y son coherentes. –De verdad lo extraño, sé que voy a morir a manos de esté hombre, y lo último que le dije fue que por su culpa me sentía mal, cuando aun sabiendo que la única razón de mi estado y que todos se preocuparán fue culpa mía. Tenía que pedirle perdón.

El metal de la daga en mi cuello me causa frio por primera vez en mi vida. Lentamente puedo sentir como perfora mi piel descubierta. Un chillido agudo escapa del nacimiento de mi estómago y sale de mis labios. Cierro los ojos mientras trato de analizar como poder salir de aquí. La vista se me nubla y observo las grandes gotas de sangre que descienden de mi cuello y se derraman sobre la hierba tierna. La voz me pesa y cada vez es más difícil mantenerme consiente. Ya casi no puedo moverme. A lo lejos escucho una voz conocida para mí llamándome. –Hans…- un último suspiro llamándolo y lo último que veo es oscuridad.

**Pov Hans**

Al despertar por la mañana en el castillo de Elsa bajé al bosque en busca de algo de comer y me da tiempo de reflexionar. Me siento mal por no estar con Elsa en este momento, sin embargo, aún quiero regresar, si no dejó que ella entienda las cosas y la estimo más, nada en ella cambiará, tengo que hacerla pensar claramente las cosas. Tal vez fue un error haberme casado con ella tan pronto, pero no tenía otras opciones, no quería dejarla sola. Ella se he convertido en una de las pocas cosas por las que me volví más fuerte que antes.

Mientras más errores cometes te haces más fuerte, casi invencible. La vida nos ha dado a ambos tantos golpes que cuando es momento, sabemos cómo reaccionar en esas ocasiones, pero Elsa fue encerrada por 13 años. Sus errores fueron evitados. Tengo que entenderla.

Además de ser la reina como la conocí; fría, lejana y atada a un pasado que aumentaba su miedo en ella a cada minuto, lo que yo creía de una forma simple y misteriosa, solo tenía una dura capa de hielo sobre ella. Y alguien tenía que ayudarla. La fui descubriendo poco a poco. Hasta conocerla de la forma en la que enamore. Si la describiera en una palabra sería "Decidida". Si ella quiere ser la mejor reina lo hará, si quiere ser la escritora de novelas de amor más dulces del mundo también lo logrará. Es tan única que será difícil no pensar en ella en unos años, cuando no recuerde ni mi propio nombre.

Sé que cuando canta levanta e rostro, que cuando está nerviosa voltea a todos lados. Cuando esta triste deja sus cejas sueltas, sin expresión. Sé que cuando está molesta resopla por la nariz. Todo eso la hace única. Sin importar los errores que cometa yo la amo así como es, y nada en el mundo me hará cambiar de parecer.

Tengo que apoyarla y estar con ella. Regreso caminando por Sitrón, pasando por un claro cerca del lago. Me detengo a observar el paisaje que la tierra me regalaba. Los árboles se mecían lentamente. Una brisa trajo un sonido a lo lejos para mí. Una voz conocida. Detengo mi respiración esperando a volver a escucharlo y darme cuenta de que era solo mi imaginación. "¡Aléjate de mí!". Mi mente no me engañaba. Camine hacia el sonido tratando de entender bien lo que pasaba. De nuevo el eco del bosque me transmitió el sonido; "Me encargare de que no lastimes a nadie más".

Una voz masculina captada por mis oídos me causa intriga e ira. ¿Qué demonios hace mi esposa con un hombre sola en el bosque?

Corro hasta poder encontrarlos. A una distancia prudente puedo ver lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo.

Veo la escena por no más de 5 segundos y automáticamente reacciono. Elsa estaba recostada debajo de un hombre grotesco y sucio, en su mano tiene una daga apuntando sobre su cuello y ella llora desconsolada. Yo no puedo permitir que le haga daño, le prometí que la protegería siempre.

-¡Elsa!- grito su nombre con todo el aire que puedo mientras corro en su ayuda. Con horror veo el líquido rojo que brota de una herida en su garganta. Una gran opresión en el pecho me hace frenar al verla cerrar los ojos.

Con toda mi furia golpeo al tipo, estampando ni puño en su rostro. Por dos segundos volteo a verla tendida en el suelo, revisándola con la mirada. No parecía tener otras heridas.

El hombre trata de golpearme, por acto reflejo me muevo rápidamente evitándolo. No se ve que esté muy cuerdo. Más bien, parece estar ebrio. Trata de volver a golpearme. Yo, aún molesto y asustado le regreso los golpes. Lo tiré al suelo y este me mira confundido. Al comprender que no sirve de nada pelear, se levanta y sale corriendo. No puedo permitir que salga impune de su fechoría contra la corona de Arendelle. Corro tras él alarmándolo. La espesura de la flora crece imposibilitándome la vista. Cerca de nosotros veo un tronco de árbol roto por la mitad, seco y con estacas sobresalientes.

-¡Espera!- trato de advertirle pero me ignora, sin poder evitarlo escucho el crujir de los huesos y la piel rompiéndose. Cuidadosamente me acerco de no caer por las ramas. Un mareo inevitable acompañado de escalofríos me llena todo el cuerpo. Sin duda una escena tétrica y dura.

El hombre fue atravesado por las estacas del tronco, perforándole la garganta y el estómago más de una vez. La sangre escurría a torrentes y él inmóvil, con la vista perdida quedó suspendido en el aire.

Aún con miedo regreso corriendo hacia donde dejé a Elsa. Me inclino temeroso a revisarla. La sangre no paraba de salir y sentía yo, cómo poco a poco, su vida se estaba yendo, desvaneciéndose a cada instante. Levante su cuerpo con sumo cuidado abrazándolo contra mi pecho, arrullándola. Y un vacío me acompaña. Las lágrimas no tardan en salir y no las retengo. Un dolor en el pecho me molesta, y siento la herida que no paraba de sangrar. Tengo mucho miedo de haberla perdido.

-Elsa, despierta… por favor- Nada. Su piel se estaba tornando más pálida y su tacto gélido bajaba de manera constante. – Tus eres mi única razón de aguantar todo lo que la vida me tiene preparado, prometimos estar siempre juntos. Por favor, hace días estabas sonriendo, brillante e ilusionada al esperar a nuestra hija. Observando el crepúsculo cada día, en las orillas del Fiordo. Y juntos abrazarnos en la biblioteca frente a la chimenea, sintiendo los tímidos golpes en tu vientre.

Un quejido doloroso se escucha. Y aunque este podría ser el último aliento de mi esposa, al llenarme de tristeza también me transmite esperanza. No sería muy tarde aún.

Rápidamente tomo mi camisa y arranco un trozo de la tela de algodón y cubro la el corte con la venda improvisada. Paso mis brazos debajo de ella y la levanto, acomodando su pequeño cuerpo en mi pecho. Ligera como una pluma y suave como porcelana fría. Me facilita la tarea de llegar más pronto hasta donde deje a Sitrón.

El cuerpo se me comienza a cansar, pero no puedo ni quiero detenerme. Corriendo por la espesura de los árboles, tratando de mantener mi ritmo. Al llegar puedo darme el tiempo para tomar aire y recobrar fuerzas en mis piernas. Con angustia reviso si Elsa no se lastimó en el transcurso, asegurándome de que está bien, me monto al caballo. Con un golpe en sus costados hago que avance corriendo lo más que puede. Contando los segundos para poder llegar a nuestro destino. Al ver por fin la entrada al pueblo me regresa el alma al cuerpo. Mi cabello rojizo se mueve con el aire por lo rápido que me muevo entre los establecimientos, personas y puestos ambulantes.

Bajo rápidamente del caballo y golpeo la puerta del castillo con fuerza. Unos cuantos segundos que me parecieron horas, tardo Kai en abrirme la puerta. Su mirada parece preocupada al ver a su reina en mis brazos y con un pedazo de tela atado al cuello que se tornó rojo por la hemorragia.

-Necesito ayuda, la reina está herida, llama a un médico enseguida y quiero a la princesa Anna ahí también.- Incluyo a Anna porque sé muy bien que cualquier cosa que involucre a su hermana le importa a sobre manera. A pesar de nuestras diferencias hemos tratado de llevarla calmada. Sin embargo, muy en el fondo sé, que no me tiene la confianza suficiente aún. Cómo culparla, les he hecho mucho daño a ambas desdé que vine aquí por primera vez, buscando una oportunidad de demostrarle a las personas que puedo ser alguien en la vida. Probarle a mis hermanos que lo yo que haga vale la pena tenerle un poco de fe en que va a funcionar.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- Me pregunta algo molesto.

-Por favor, este no es momento de que interrogue, eso será después, por ahora solo haga o que le he pedido- Mi voz firme le da a entender que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar acusaciones. No solo Anna me guarda rencor.

Con un poco de trabajo por el cansancio, logro subir la extenuante escalera de caracol hasta la habitación de mi esposa. Y con cuidado le retiro la venda para revisar la herida. Por lo menos ha parado de sangrar y aunque eso no me asegure su bienestar, por lo menos logra reconfortarme un poco.

A los pocos segundos tocaron la puerta, abrí casi al instante y entraron Anna acompañada del médico. Dejo al hombre hacer su trabajo, mientras tanto me acerco a mi cuñada, que se encuentra entre molesta y asustada.

-Quiero que me expliques exactamente cómo ocurrió esto- Su voz se muestra seria.

-Elsa salió a buscarme por la mañana y un hombre ebrio la atacó, pienso que ella trato de escapar usando hielo pero este la aprisionó de manera que la dejo inmóvil y con una daga le hiso una herida en la garganta.

-¡Se supone que tú la cuidarías, no que la arriesgaras a más peligro! ¡Ahora ella está herida por tú culpa! ¡Sabía que no debía confiar en ti aún! ¡No sé qué es lo que Elsa vio en ti, pero te aseguro que a mí no me engañas!- Su mirada azulosa se encontraba truncada por una punzada de desesperación y rencor. Por ahora nada podía ir de mal en peor.

-Cálmate Anna, no era mi intención que Elsa fuera herida, solamente me molesté porque ella seguía sumida en su propio mundo de dolor, únicamente pensando en ella misma, no comprende que la vida sigue y que, por su obligación cómo reina, le era difícil dejarse llevar por una emoción tan banal como esta- Una bofetada en mi mejilla derecha no era mucha sorpresa para mí, estaba consciente de lo fuerte que es Anna, aunque su pequeña figura mostrara lo contrario.

-¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?! Mi hermana perdió a su bebé que con tanto cariño esperaba ¡También era tu hija!

-Lo lamento, no debí expresarme de esa manera, pero es la verdad. Ella tiene que entender, pasó 2 meses lamentándose de algo que le pudo haber pasado a cualquiera. No digo que no me haya afectado a mí también, pero la vida tiene que seguir, y no soporto verla tan mal. Elsa no quería salir adelante, no tuve opciones, y no estaba pensando con claridad, me encontraba molesto.

-Esa no es una buena excusa, tú debiste entender sus motivos.

-En primer lugar, y perdona que te lo diga de esta manera, no tienes ningún derecho a juzgarme su en un pasado hiciste casi lo mismo que yo.

-Discúlpame pero yo no soy igual a ti.

-¿A no? ¿Acaso tú no trataste de hacerla salir durante trece años? ¿No revelaste sus poderes sin pensar bien en el porqué de sus acciones? Gracias a eso escapó a la montaña, y por si fuera poco, también trataron de matarla cuando estaba indefensa.

-Y tú les ayúdate después, hasta lo que yo sé, mi hermana ha estado a punto de morir en varias ocasiones a causa tuya. Créeme que hubiera estado mejor sin ti, arruinaste su vida.

Fue un golpe demasiado bajo. La realidad me golpeo abruptamente, por más que me doliera admitirlo, Anna tenía razón. Con molestia me aparto de ella y abro la puerta de la alcoba de mi esposa, donde estaba siendo revisada por el médico. Ya había terminado de vendarla con gasas, y procedía a revisar los signos vitales. Estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo que no notó mi presencia.

¿Y bien?- Hablé para captar su atención- ¿Cómo esta ella?

-Sus signos vitales son favorables, aunque su corazón está algo débil. Su ritmo cardiaco desacelero considerablemente, pero fuera de eso no hay ningún inconveniente. La herida no fue tan grave, pero si lo bastante profunda para necesitar puntos de costura, por lo tanto, tendré que venir a revisarle cada doce horas para revisarla y cambiar los vendajes. Muy probablemente esté algo adolorida y cansada al despertar. Estos pueden ser algo fuertes así que tendré que recetarle un té de pasiflorína.

-¿No hay ningún cuidado en especial?- Me mantengo atento a cualquier palabra que diga.

-Por ahora déjenla descansar, no necesita de mucho, solo no deje que haga movimientos bruscos y también evítenle el estrés. Si la herida comienza a sangrar entonces eso significa que ha estado moviéndose mucho.

-¿Eso sería todo?

-Efectivamente, si persisten las molestias no dude en llamarme

-Se lo agradezco

-No necesita hacerlo, es mi trabajo- Se inclina en movimiento señal de respeto- Con su permiso, me retiro. Toma sus pertenencias y sale rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Con cuidado me acerco a la cama donde duerme mi esposa. Su color de piel aún sigue un poco pálido, pero está mucho mejor que cuando la traía aquí. Su cabello brillaba con el sol que entra por la ventana, iluminando su menudo cuerpo durmiente. Una verdadera escena salida de un cuento de hadas. Acaricie su mejilla en un gesto de cariño y salí de la habitación para dejarla descansar.

Sin duda las palabras de mi nuera me tocaron ello más profundo de mi corazón. Todo en ellas era cierto. Sin embargo no podía ignorar el hambre que sentía.

Eran más o menos las cuatro de la tarde y no había comida nada desde anoche en la cena. Camine con lentitud hacia la cocina, donde podría prepararme un sándwich, de cualquier manera, no estaba de humor para sentarme yo solo en el comedor. Al abrir la puerta me encontré con Anna, sentada sobre la mesa de la cocina y comiendo una pequeña pieza de chocolate. Con algo de molestia me devolví, pero antes de poder salir una voz chillona me detuvo.

-Espera- dijo Anna- Perdona por lo que te dije hace rato, estaba molesta y no debí excederme, lo que pasa es que… desde que tu llegaste a su vida, ya casi no pasamos tiempo juntas solo ella y yo, antes no nos separábamos hasta que era la hora de dormir. Y aún que todavía no tengo una total confianza de ti, solo quiero decirte que… estoy segura de que protegerás a Elsa, porque a pesar de todos los problemas que han pasado tú sigues queriéndola de la misma manera. Y eso es lo mejor que puedo pedirte. Cuida bien a mi hermana, ella es lo más valioso que tengo- Se notaba a legua que tenía pena e inseguridad e su voz. Sin embargo trato de entenderla.

\- No te preocupes Anna- Veo que se acerca a mí y me extiende la mano en señal de paz- ¿Amigos?

-Amigos- y con estas palabras envolvió su pequeña palma entre la mía

-¿Quieres comer algo? Creo que deberías estar hambriento por el susto

-Sí, Creo que si

-Entonces ¿Qué te parece si te ayudo a preparar algo mientras me cuentas cómo fueron las cosas?

-Me parece bien- El resto de la tarde la pasé conociendo las pequeñas anécdotas de su infancia mientras comíamos juntos. Así cómo antes parecíamos perro y gato ahora comíamos juntos mientras charlábamos amistosamente.

-¿Y cómo esta ella?- me preguntó con sumo interés.

-Bueno el doctor me dijo que no necesita de mucho cuidados. La herida no está demasiado profunda para ser grave, pero si lo bastante profunda para necesitar puntos, pies que podría quedarle una cicatriz.

-Elsa nunca necesito de eso en su vida, nunca tuvo una cicatriz, ni cuando éramos pequeñas….

Al anochecer nos despedimos y cada uno se fue por su lado a descansar.

Al entrar en mi alcoba me encontré con Elsa en la misma posición que en la tarde. Al verificarme que estaba bien procedí a cambiarme el traje. Estaba por colocarme otra camisa cuando escuche unos quejidos provenientes de mi mujer. Me acerco a ella cautelosamente para no alterarla. Al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla. La muevo delicadamente y acuno sus mejillas en mis manos.

-Shhh… tranquila, todo está bien- Le susurro delicadamente al oído. Le veo abrir pesadamente sus parpados y mirarme aliviada al darse cuenta de que solo era un mal sueño.

-¿Hans?- su voz suena patosa y cansada

-Todo está bien Elsa, estamos en Arendelle- Con movimientos torpes trata de levantarse pero el dolor en el cuello se lo impide- Hey calmada, puedes lastimarte, me metiste u buen susto, creí que te había perdido.

-¿Estas bien?- Me parece gracioso como se preocupa por mí en lugar de preguntarse qué paso

-Tranquila, no me paso nada

-Hans… tenia tanto miedo- me punza el corazón al escucharla con la voz quebrada a punto de llorar- Estaba sola y tu llegaste, lo último que recuerdo fue verte corriendo hacia mí.

-¿Puedes calmarte?

-No sabes… cuento lo siento- sin poder hacer nada el llanto se apodera de ella- Todo fue mi culpa… se supone que tenía que ir a buscarte. Tenías razón… yo fui una tonta… y… y exagere las…cosas.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, yo fui el tonto que te arriesgo, debí entenderte, pensar más en ti que en mí. La rodeo con mis brazos buscando brindarle seguridad mientras ella entierra su cara en mi pecho.

Sin necesidad de hablar ambos nos recostamos en la sabana, y con cuidado la cubrí con sumo cuidado. Ella desahogando el miedo con lágrimas y yo aferrarme a ella como si el mundo me la quisiera quitar de mi lado. Con el pasar de los minutos acabados por al cansancio fuimos arrullados por el sonido de las brasas en la chimenea hasta caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Solo tengo algo que decir: DE VERDAD LO SIENTO¡ D: tuve uno de esos horribles lapsos de bloqueo de escritor y estaba muy desesperada ): Les explicare con lujo de detalles como por que no subo constantemente y no soy como muy cumplidora con las fechas de actualización. Las computadoras me odian :B. Cuando comencé con mi primera historia tenia disponible mi computadora, pero yo, la muy genius de mí, se le ocurrió cambiarle la contraseña y cuando trate de volver a abrirla, no entiendo cómo ni por qué, se bloqueó y ya no pude seguir actualizando. La lleve al técnico y este se tardó mil años :l , durante este episodio de tiempo estaba desesperada, así que comencé a buscar nuevos medios. Usando la computadora de mi abuelo (que es la que uso en este momento), luego ya no la pude usar y otra vez me quede sin computadora. Meses después use la de mi papá pero la muy hija de piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip, no entiendo que le paso que de plano ya no sirvió y yo no le hice absolutamente nada diferente, solo quiso dejar de servir y punto. Volvimos a no tener nada y ahora que mi abuelo no está por las mañanas puedo usar su computadora, pero quiero avisarles que no será por mucho tiempo, ya que en algún momento dejará el proyecto en el que está trabajando y valdrá madres otra vez. Pero ahora me he dado el lujo de poder darles un capítulo más a esta historia espero les guste. **


	12. Iniciando desde cero

A punto de caer dormidos sobre sus respectivos escritorios, trabajando con papeles, reportes, firmas, autorizaciones, etc. Durante la sanación de Elsa todo mejoró para ellos, ahora Hans le ayudaba a su reina a trabajar con los pendientes del reino, como los asuntos sociales interiores; los problemas básicos de la población. Mientras que Elsa trabajaba con la comercialización exterior, los tratados con otros reinos y la defensa de la nación.

Para esto ella mando a hacer otro escritorio justo al lado del propio para su esposo.

Sin embargo aunque el trabajo dividido era menos, todo se les había juntado ya que los festivales de primavera, y cada año era un dolor de cabeza, ya que los pueblo vecinos visitaban la ciudad, sin mencionar alguno que otro reclamo por parte de la gente por la organización de los locales y puestos. Esto les quitaba horas de sueño, sin embargo, eran felices, con trabajo o sin trabajo.

Apenas estaba por terminar el penúltimo reporte cuando escucho un bostezo por parte de su esposa, la miró por detrás de la hoja antes de sonreír para sí mismo.

-Ya es bastante tarde para trabajar ¿no crees?- La voz cansada de Elsa era algo gracioso de escuchar ya que parecía más bien que estaba algo ebria.

Volteo a ver el reloj y se sorprendió de lo entrada que estaba ya la noche.

-Tienes razón, yo también ya estoy algo cansado- Se estiró en la silla y se levantó escuchando un pequeño "pop" de sus articulaciones. Sonrió travieso antes e acercársele. Casi grita al sentirse cargada en los brazos de su pelirrojo y soltó una risa jovial. Rodeo con sus delgados brazos por su cuello mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

Como pudo abrió la puerta de la oficina y recorrió los pasillos con la rubia en brazos, con cuidado la devolvió al suelo antes de entrar en su alcoba. Con una sonrisa de lado a lado ambos se prepararon para dormir.

Elsa detrás del biombo se quitó el vestido quedándose en ropa interior, se golpeó mentalmente al olvidar el cambio de ropa. Salió vestida con medias a medio muslo sujetadas por un fino ligero de encaje y cosed azul cielo. Mientras Hans entró al cuarto de baño para refrescarse se encontró con una escena tentadora al salir, sin imaginar que su pequeño copo de nieve, apenas vestida estaba agachada de espaldas buscando algo en sus cajones. Casi de inmediato su mente comenzó a crear fantasías en las que su quería reina estaba recostada en la cama, sudando, agitada y gimiendo su nombre una y otra vez, despertando lo que dormía entre sus piernas. Con la calma y sigilo de un gato se acercó a su presa con aire amenazador. Al estar lo bastante cerca de ella, su mano dio una palmada en el muslo de la rubia, alertando a su dueña. Se irguió rápidamente algo cohibida ante el gesto.

-Hans ¿Qué te…- no pudo terminar la pregunta ya que sus labio fueron aprisionados entre los dientes del rey. Cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del beso demandante y húmedo dejándose llevar por la sensación placentera. Colocó sus manos en la cintura de su esposa acercándola a su cuerpo. Su unión se volvía más fuerte a cada segundo que pasaba, sus labios quedaban atrapados en lo del otro, con furia sus lenguas peleaban en la dominación. Sus manos traviesas buscaba el inicio de las cintas que mantenían el corsé en su lugar. Elsa lo dejaba hacer todo lo que quería, al fin de cuentas se necesitaban más de lo que cualquier persona podría comprender. Antes de retirar la pieza por completo se separaron por la falta de aire en sus pulmones. Con sumo cuidado lo aprisiono de cara contra la pared mientras flexionaba su cadera frotando su virilidad contra la piel descubierta de sus nalgas. Un gimoteo de ella le calentó la sangre, La respiración comenzó a cortársele al sentir la erección de Hans empujando contra ella. Con las uñas araño el papel tapiz, los dedos de Hans terminaron de quitarle la última prenda, tocando sus senos decorados con capullos rosados. Otro gemido que se unió a otros que brotaron de su garganta, la presión sobre su piel y el masaje sobre su pecho la llevaron a sentí que no estaba en el suelo. Con la mano libre abrió paso con la palma, tímidamente metió la mano en su pantalón acariciando su miembro. Y esté al sentir su pequeña palma a ferrarse a él le hicieron perder la cordura.

Con violencia la tomó por el cuello besándola con hambre y deseo contenido, trazando un camino por su delicado vientre hasta su intimidad húmeda, por acto reflejo ella abrió las piernas. Aún de pie contra la pared logró sostenerse doblando la espalda. Sin pensar en nada más bajó su pantalón acariciando su intimidad. Con un golpe la embistió. Sintió el pene duro de Hans entrando en ella con dureza. Fue violento pero estupendo. Un grito de placer hizo eco en las cuatro paredes del cuarto, meneándose en sincronía haciendo sonar el chasquido de la piel lubricada, ambos perdidos en sus propias sensaciones. La velocidad aumentó rápidamente, les costaba respirar y mantener el ritmo del otro. Las piernas les temblaban apenas aguantando su propio peso. Alaridos de placer emanaban de la reina, que era penetrada desde la espalda que apenas y podía mantenerse cuerda.

Su interior se sentía tan caliente, no importaba cuantas veces hicieran el amor ella no dejaba de estar tan ajustada como en la primera vez. Y aunque el placer es lo mejor que se puede sentir en ese momento, se estaba bajando la velocidad de las estocadas ya que el cansancio comenzó a ganarle y para desesperación de ambos el orgasmo también se alejaba cada vez más.

-Ow… Hans, no pa-pares, por favor- apenas y podía escucharla por lo agitada de su respiración. De inmediato sintió una nueva descarga al oír a su querida esposa pidiéndole más, su belleza y mirada inocente la volvían como un súcubo para él. Con nuevo entusiasmo volvió a seguir con el ritmo que llevaba anteriormente.

Finalmente el pelirrojo se corrió dentro de ella, gritando y gimiendo su nombre, a los pocos segundos Elsa se le unió cubriéndose la boca para no gritar demasiados fuerte y que cualquier persona que esté cerca los escuche. Las gotas de sudor bajaban lentamente por sus cuerpos. Parados apenas manteniendo el equilibrio sonrieron de manera sincera como no lo habían hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Salió de su interior lentamente, apenas y podían respirar, el aire le quemaba por dentro cada vez menos. No sentía las piernas pero sin duda, ese fue el mejor orgasmo que haya tenido jamás. El esfuerzo valió la pena. Una vez recobraron un poco de fuerza terminaron de cambiarse para dormir. Al caer rendidos en la cama se miraron por última vez antes de abrazarse y caer dormidos por el cansancio y la mirada dormida al haber tenido intimidad.

En ese momento, en una ciudad un poco lejana de ahí llamada Trondheim. Esta ciudad era gobernada por el rey Falcón. Era un terrible monarca, corrupto y frio. La población era muy poca y la mayoría de las personas ya estaban hartos del mal trato que se les daba, sin embargo, nadie hacia nada porque sabían de un terrible poder que su rey tenía.

Falcón era ambicioso, lo que nadie sabía era su apellido, era el secreto mejor guardado de la nación. Ni una persona tenía tal derecho de escucharlo. Él no era rey por sangre, si no, rey por unión forzada. La princesa heredera de aquella nación murió en un "accidente" justo dos días después de que se casara y se consumara el matrimonio, el reino lloro la pérdida de su princesa.

Una noche fría un hombre delgado y con lentes llamo a la puerta del castillo diciendo que el rey lo había mandado llamar.

-Señor, ya ha llegado

-Perfecto, dile que pase- El siniestro monarca, vestido completamente de negro tomo un sorbo de la copa de vino del escritorio.

En ese momento entro al estudio el duque de Weseltown en compañía de sus dos guardias.

-Majestad, es un honor estar frente a usted de nuevo- comenzó a alagar el duque.

-Cierra el pico Wesel, no te mande llamar para lame botas, quiero que me expliques que es lo que sabes sobre la noticia que ahora es la más conocida en todo el mundo.

-Y ¿Qué noticia seria?

-El descubrimiento de los poderes de la reina Elsa de las nieves zopenco- Falcón comenzaba a enfadarse y eso ponía nervioso al hombre.- Arendelle es un reino muy prospero.

-¡Esa bruja me ha arrebatado toda mi reputación, por su culpa fui condenado a la horca, de no ser por mis palancas con la corte ahora mismo estaría nadando con los peces ¡

-Estoy consciente de ello, por eso no pensé en ninguna otra persona para que me ayude.

-¿Qué es lo que necesita?

\- Quiero la corona que desde un principio debió haber sido mía, de no ser por mi hermano ahora mismo yo sería el gobernante de Arendelle, ya me cansé de ser rey de una pocilga como esta, quiero mi reino. Y ahora que ya no está supongo que Elsa tiene el control de las tierras.

-¿El rey Adgar era su hermano?- La mueca de sorpresa de él duque no tenía comparación.

-Mi sobrina es una mujer misteriosa- Al entonar la palabra "sobrina" sintió que se le amargaba la boca.- lo cual mucha gente me lo ha dicho, pero sé de algo que nadie más que yo sabe sobre ella.

-¿y qué es señor?

-¡Ja! ¿Me crees estúpido o qué?, estoy completamente seguro de que apenas y puede jugar con los poderes que posee, esa niña no sabe de la gran magia que contiene en su interior. Y yo la necesito.

-¿En qué puedo servirle yo en eso?

-Su reino era socio comercial de Arendelle, se podría asegurar que tiene en su poder algunos mapas ¿cierto?

-En eso no se equivoca y aunque me resulte tentador aún no encuentro mi paga en el trato.

-Además del 25% de las tierras podrá tener el placer de cobrar su venganza personalmente, y de eso me encargare yo.

-Entonces supongo que tenemos un trato señor Falcón, usted deme las órdenes y yo mandare las tropas enseguida.

-Aún no, todavía necesito arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes aquí.

Los dos hombres cerraron la deuda con un apretón de manos y sonrisas maliciosas.

La mañana fue tranquila y amena. Una vez terminado el trabajo.

-Sabes, a veces pienso en lo que hubiera pasado si yo no tendría mis poderes.

-No se puede saber con exactitud

-Lo sé, pero solo piénsalo por un momento; mi relación con Anna jamás habría cambiado…

-Pero nunca nos habríamos conocido

-En teoría sí, no sabríamos si mis padres habrían muerto, que es espero que sí, entonces tuve la fiesta de coronación.

-Pudieron haberte comprometido con alguien más o algún otro príncipe se te hubiera acercado.

-Mis padres no serían capaces de hacerme eso.

-No se puede saber.

Elsa bebió un sorbo de té antes de continuar.

-Ellos nunca fueron de esas ideas, siempre pensaron que tendríamos que encontrar el amor cuando llegara.

-podrías haber encontrado a alguien mejor que yo- dijo melancólicamente el pelirrojo bajando la mirada y recordando las duras palabras de Anna.

-Hans no digas eso, tu eres el amor de mi vida y no pude haber encontrado a alguien mejor que tu- Elsa acaricio el dorso de su mano con delicadeza buscando reconfortarlo.

-Eso es muy lindo, pero ambos sabemos que te mereces algo mejor que yo.

-Tu eres el hombre que amo y que jamás dejare de amar.- Se puso de pie caminando hacia él sentándose sobre su regazo- Y no pienso dejarte ir por nada en el mundo- susurro cerca de su oído antes de besarlo con ternura, ambos perdidos en su mundo no escucharon la puerta abriéndose.

-Consíganse un cuarto- la voz de la pelirroja y la risa del montañés los tomaron por sorpresa.

Se separaron sonrojados con la mirada baja, levantándose rápidamente la reina se acomodó de nuevo el vestido tratando de disimular el color de sus mejillas.

-Lo creo de Hans pero ¿de ti Elsa?, eso es nuevo- recriminó divertido Kristoff

-Las personas tocan antes de entrar ¿saben?

-Creímos que no había nadie y que ustedes estarían demasiado cansados de lo que hicieron anoche- rio divertida Anna.

Si su rostro pudiera sonrojarse más ya estaría al tope, su mente comenzó a buscar una razón por la que su hermana supiera eso.

-¿Cómo lo…

-Creo que deberían mantener un poco más de silencio la próxima vez, no pude dormir nada por todos los ruidos que hacían.

Nadie tuvo que decir nada para que los dos trataran de salir por o incomodo del momento pero la otra pareja se los impidió.

-Esperen, esto ya es en serio, nosotros queríamos venir a decirles algo-Habló algo nervioso el rubio.

-¿Y eso es…?

-Elsa, Kristoff y yo queríamos pedirles su bendición para… para nuestra boda- Anna no podía dejar de sonreír al igual que su novio.

-Anna… no sé qué decirte, no es que esté en contra pero ¿No crees que es algo rápido?

-Ambos estamos conscientes de eso pero, si me permites decirlo, amo a tu hermana con todo el corazón y nada en el mundo nos haría más felices que tener su consentimiento- Las palabras sinceras del chico dejaron pensando a la reina, sin embargo, no se sentía del todo cómoda con el tema de una boda, y no era precisamente que no confiara en Kristoff, solo que Anna a veces era muy inmadura en su forma de pensar eso la ponía nerviosa.

-No lo sé- inmediatamente se sintió apenada por la mirada triste y decepcionada de su hermana.

-Elsa creo que ya ha pasado el suficiente tiempo, tu y yo nos casamos con tan solo 5 meses de volvernos a encontrar y ellos casi cumplen el año- Hans intervino, ya que a pesar de que no conocía del todo a Kristoff veía en el la misma luz al ver a Anna que cuando el mismo veía a Elsa y con tan solo eso sabía que era amor de verdad- Estoy confiada en que Kristoff es un hombre honesto que sabrá hacer feliz a Anna como se lo merece.

-No es que no confié en él, es solo que aún tengo algo de duda.

-Lo entiendo Elsa, pero algo que deben saber es que yo no haría sufrir a Anna por nada en el mundo y que a mi lado estará segura.

-Por mi parte tiene mi bendición- La reina suspiró al oír la autorización de su esposo.

-Supongo que la mía también, solo espero que sepan lo que hacen y no se metan en líos.

-¡Gracias!- La pelirroja saltó emocionada a abrazar a ambos los cuales le correspondieron felices.

-Solo quiero pedirles un favor- Habló por último el pelirrojo.

-Lo que quieras Hans

-No vuelvan a mencionar nada de lo que escucharon anoche ni lo que escuchen en un futuro.

-Hecho- y así ambos se retiraron dejando a los dos monarcas solos de nuevo

-¿Lo que escuchen en un futuro?- Preguntó con curiosidad ella.

-¿No piensas que lo de ayer fue algo que solo ocurrirá una vez, o sí?

-Eso me parece bien- sonrió con picardía antes e abrazarlo por el cuello

-¿Te parece si vamos a nuestra habitación a jugar un rato?

-Traeré el tablero de ajedrez entonces.

Los dos rieron. El resto de la tarde se encerraron en su cuarto para demostrarse lo mucho que se amaban con besos, caricias y embestidas que solo dos personas que se aman de verdad pueden realizar con ese sentimiento.

La noticia de la boda de la princesa de Arendelle con el maestro repartidor de hielo más rápido que la peste causando gran alegría después del luto por el pequeño heredero de su pueblo. Las calles volvieron a ser las mismas, llenas de paz, luz y color por entrada la primavera. Los puestos de flores se encontraban por doquier en la temporada especial de amor. En el castillo todo iba muy bien, las amas de llave felicitaban a la princesa cada que podían y Anna o podría estar más llena de júbilo al igual que Kristoff.

Los preparativos de la boda estaban siendo atendidos solo en las mejores boticas, florerías y joyerías del reino. Elsa no escatimo en gastos, lo más que quería era que su hermana fuera feliz en todos los sentidos.

Sin embargo, la princesa no era del todo responsable con este asunto, casi siempre se las arreglaba para zafarse de ir a citas especiales para las pruebas de los manteles y los arreglos y esta vez no era una excepción:

-Muy bien Anna, ya está hecha la cita para ir a recoger el vestido a las tres de la tarde en punto.

-Elsa, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Dime

-Tengo otros asuntos pendientes a esa hora, no creo poder ir a recogerlo ¿Podrías ir tú?- La voz apenada de la pelirroja fue muy irritante para ella ya que todavía tenía mucho trabajo atrasado y no podía dejárselo todo a Hans.

-Anna no puedo, tengo trabajo que terminar

.por favor, no confío en nadie más que en ti para que vaya por él- Sabiendo que su hermana se estaba irritando trato de relajarla con una mirada tierna.

-No me vas a convencer con la mirada de perrito otra vez- Pero Anna no se dejaba vencer y agrando lo ojos.

-Esa cara… y esos ojos, y ese… aich, está bien iré por él, pero tienes que darme algo a cambio después de esto.

-ok

Con resignación la reina se alistó para salir al pueblo por el dichoso vestido. Encontrándose a su pelirrojo en el camino.

-Que linda te ves ¿Vas a salir?

-Sí, Anna m encargo que fuera por su vestido, te prometo que no tardo ¿ok?

-Está bien, ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

-No gracias, estoy bien, solo voy y vengo rápido, te ayudare con el papeleo en cuanto regrese- Se despidió rápidamente con un beso antes de salir corriendo por la entrada de servicio que da justo al establo. Tomó una manzana antes de tomar una manzana y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, al pasar junto a Citrón le entrego la fruta, que el animal comió feliz.

-Que bien que te guste.

Caminó por las calles del pueblo y la gente a su alrededor que la miraba con admiración y hacían reverencias al pasar junto a ella. Entró a la tienda y recogió el vestido lo más rápido que pudo ya que no estaba acostumbrada a estar lejos de lugares conocidos.

Miró cerca del camino a una familia que caminaban felices; la madre abrazando a su marido y a un bebé en brazos. La escena abrió de nuevo la herida que ya pensaba cerrada, con melancolía observo sus sonrisas radiantes. Triste siguió su camino hacia una fuente cercana y se sentó en la orilla con la cabeza baja. No se dio cuenta de una niña de más o menos catorce años la estaba mirando curiosa.

-¿Qué tienes? – Ella le habló cómodamente sin molestarse en referirse a ella como alteza o majestad y eso la hiso entrar en confianza.

-Solo estaba pensando- Por un segundo vio a la niña de tiernos ojos marrones.

-Estas tristes

-Si

-¿Por qué?

-Porque hace meses estuve esperando a una bebé, pero al momento de nacer yo…- la voz se le corto dificultándole respirar- yo le falle, no pudo nacer y… me siento muy mal.

-No entiendo

-Lo siento, eres muy pequeña y no debería estar hablando de temas que a lo mejor no entiendes.

-No, si entiendo, lo que no es que las personas que no deberían tener niños, que son las peores personas del mundo los tienen, o jovencitas inocentes que no pensaron bien en sus decisiones y después viene un aborto pro el miedo o esos bebés crecen en circunstancias deplorables. Mientras que personas como tú, noble, de buen corazón y con la vida correcta para poder cuidarlos, no pueden tenerlos. La verdad eso no me parece muy normal.

-¿Tu entiendes de esto?

-Si, a mi parecer es como si hubiera almas, viviendo en el vacío, esperando poder tener un cuerpo y ser felices, luego en la tierra dos personas tiene sexo y boom, un embarazo.

-No deberías hablar de esa manera.

-Lo siento, lo que pasa es que eso me molesta mucho, pero ¿Por qué no puedes tener hijos?

-Si puedo, pero después de lo de mi hija, no sé si quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo.

-Nadie te dijo que tenía que ser igual ¿Qué tal si a la próxima vez, el bebé es esperas nazca bien, y sano, y puedan ser muy felices juntos? Y todo eso te lo puedes perder, solamente por miedo a caer de nuevo. Eso no fue para nada tu culpa, las cosas pasan, y todo pasa por alguna o que otra razón.

-En eso tienes razón linda

-Ya no llores, las lágrimas nunca arreglan nada, aunque a veces también pueden ser tu camino.

-Gracias por levantarme el ánimo.

-De nada, no me gusta ver gente triste

-¿Qué te parece si te invito un helado?

-Me parece genial

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Victoria

Platicaron sobre muchas cosas, conociéndose y jugando un rato y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió una niña otra vez. Al anochecer la llevó a su casa personalmente siendo recibida por una mujer linda y dulce.

Volvió al castillo a eso de las ocho de la noche, con la mirada preocupada de Hans y de Anna.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?! Nos tenías con el alma en un hilo

-Lo lamento de verdad, me entretuve un rato

-¿En qué?

-Conocí a una niña en el pueblo muy tierna y… no sé, solo perdí el tiempo.

-¿Por lo menos trajiste el vestido?

-Sí, aquí está – Elsa le entregó con cuidado la funda donde traía el traje de bodas.

Una vez que estuvieron solos Hans se encargó de interrogarla.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sip

¿Te duele algo?

-Nada, ni siquiera mi corazón.

**Tadaaaaa¡ Hola gente desconocida de internet, hoy les presento lo que sería el inicio de la trama de la historia, pónganle mucha atención al nuevo villano, tiene mucho secretos que guardar. Me sorprendió mucho que pude terminar el capítulo tan rápido, no sé, últimamente he estado inspirada. Con algo de xxx para calmar las aguas del capítulo anterior ¬¬. **

**Otra cosa que quería contarles es que dejare a un lado el reto de los 30 días de Helsa y lo cambiare por 30 días de Frozen, son cortos igual pero estos serán de todos los personajes en general. Solo que hasta que termine esta historia los comenzare. (lo malo es que calculo que son como 6 capítulos) **

**Por último, este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a una muy buena amiga mía: Lonely Frozen Wolf, ella se retira del fandom y quiero darle una despedida como se debe, así que estén atentos a mi perfil ya que escribiré un one-shot solo para ella. Gracias por todo loba, fue un gran placer leer tus historias, ojalá volvamos a leer tus locuras algún día.**

**Sin más por el momento me despido **

**Atentamente Ana Victoria.**


End file.
